¿Destino?
by Liz Asakura Kiryuu
Summary: UA. Las idas de la vida lograba que las cosas no salieran como uno quiere, o como parecía que iba a acabar. Aquello lo entenderían muy bien Kaname Kuran, Kahoko Asakura, Zero Kiryuu y Yuuki Cross. Todo lo que les pasaba fue obra del... ¿Destino...? Resumen mas amplio dentro de la historia. ZeroxYuuki... KanamexKahoko(Oc). Denle una oportunidad a la historia :3
1. Prólogo: Miradas

**Hola :D, gracias por leer. **

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: Vampire Knight no me pertenece, como también no me pertenece stairway to heaven, ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**_

* * *

_**Resumen:**_ _**UA. Las idas de la vida lograba que las cosas no salieran como uno quiere, o como parecía que iba a acabar. Aquello lo entenderían muy bien Kaname Kuran, Kahoko Asakura, Zero Kiryuu y Yuuki Cross.**_

_**Kaname siempre se debatiría entre encontrar el remplazo de Yuuki o descubrir sus sentimientos por Kahoko.**_

_**Kahoko siempre fría, por tal razón no sabía si luchar por Kaname o conformarse con ser solo su mejor amiga.**_

_**Zero pensando ser desmerecedor del amor, trataría de alejar sus sentimientos por Yuuki, pero un momento de egoísmo cambiario todo.**_

_**Yuuki trataría de convencerse a sí misma de que seguía amando a Kaname, y no había caído en el pecado al enamorarse de su "hermano".**_

_**Un momento crucial, un accidente, lo cambiaría todo: Zero se deja llevar por su, pequeño momento de, egoísmo, Kaname pierde su, supuesta, razón de vivir, Kahoko vuelve a perder la batalla, y Yuuki trataría de recordar.**_

_**Todo aquello fue obra del... ¿Destino...?**_

* * *

_**Bueno antes que nada en este fanfic me base en el dorama "stairway to heaven" (Escalera al cielo), para ser más sinceros la idea base es del dorama, ya que muchas cosas lo iré cambiando, empezando por las parejas, y la dirección de la historia. Espero y les agrade la historia. **_

_**Las parejas principales son: ZeroxYuuki y KanamexKahoko. **_

_**Disfruten...**_

* * *

_**¿Destino…?**_

_Prologo_

_Miradas_

* * *

Empaco lentamente sus cosas, los recuerdos que tenía aquella casa los atesoraría muy bien.

Ella, Cross Yuuki, una chica de catorce años de edad, cabellos castaños largos, unos ojos grandes cobrizos, piel clara; se mudaría de su casa a la casa de la nueva esposa de su padre, que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad.

Su padre se había casado unas semanas atrás, y por tal motivo se mudaría a otro lugar, gracias al trabajo de la esposa de su padre.

— ¿Yuuki, ya terminaste? — dijo un hombre rubio, su padre: Cross Kaien.

— Solo un momento más — respondió con una sonrisa.

— Está bien. Te esperamos abajo — se retiro.

Ella lanzo un suspiro. Kaien Cross no era su padre biológico, él la había adoptado cuando ella tenía cuatro años, pero él la quería como su propia hija.

Dirigió una última vista a su cuarto, observo la rosa que Kaname le había regalado. Kuran Kaname era el chico que la había defendido en la escuela primaria, por tal razón estaba enamorada de él. Pero ese otro punto. Cogió la rosa y salió.

Ahora tendría una familia completa con un padre y una madre, solo le faltaría hermanos, pero esa era otra historia.

* * *

Una mirada fría, y penetrante era la que dominaba aquel salón.

Kahoko Asakura, una chica de cabello rubio, ojos ámbares, piel cremosa, a sus trece años perdió a sus padres.

Sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico, pero aún así no denotaba ni un poco de tristeza. No es que odiara a sus padres, pero tampoco los amaba. No convivio mucho con ellos, por esa razón no les tenía mucho cariño.

Las personas la miraban como algo extraño, pero aún así le daban el pésame, para luego ir a cuchichear sobre la actitud de ella.

Observo un par de ojos cobrizos que la observaban, como si conociera su dolor. ¿Cómo alguien podría saberlo?... ni ella misma sabía sus sentimientos en este momento.

* * *

El ambiente oscuro y fúnebre nunca le había agradado mucho, aunque ya había sido protagonista de un acontecimiento similar.

No hubiera querido venir. Es más Kuran Kaname, un chico de quince años, cabellos castaños, ojos cobrizos y piel morena, rehuía esos lugares, pero hoy no pudo. Era el funeral de los padres de una prima de Aidou Hanabusa, uno de sus amigos; además de que su madre le había, prácticamente, obligado a venir.

Hubiera preferido ayudar a Yuuki con sus maletas, ver su sonrisa... aunque eso sonaba egoísta.

—Kaname ¿Por qué no vamos a hablar un momento con Asakura-san? — dijo su mejor amigo: Ichijou Takuma.

— Esta bien — solo dijo eso.

Dirigió su mirada a la rubia, se mostraba fría e indiferente, y por algún motivo, pensaba, que comprendía su dolor ya que él había perdido a su padre.

La rubia lo miro. Su mirada cobriza y la mirada ámbar chocaron por un buen momento. Aquellos ojos le resultaban interesantes.

* * *

_La primera mirada que se dirigieron los dos, Kaname y Kahoko, fue en el funeral de los padres de ella, pero no sería la última. Cada vez que se volverían a dirigir la mirada sería de una forma distinta, y su relación se debatiría entre la amistad o ser algo más._

* * *

Se apoyo contra la pared, estaba sentado sobre su futon, su pierna flexionada, su codo apoyado sobre su rodilla. Lanzo un suspiro y agacho su cabeza, su mano paso por sus cabellos plateados.

Observo su mochila, que yace cerca a la puerta, con el contenido de las pocas pertenecías que tenía. Pronto se iría de este lugar, el hogar en donde había vivido diez años...

¡Demonios! No quería irse. Kiryuu Zero, un chico de quince años, cabellos plateados, ojos amatistas, piel casi pálida, no quería irse de este lugar.

Su madre hace una semana había venido a verlos, y su tío, Yagari Touga, se molesto con ella por tenerlos como abandonados.

Él no la culpaba el abandonarlos, es más se culpaba a sí mismo el que los haya abandonado, porque era su culpa el que su madre los haya abandonado. Él era el culpable de la muerte de su padre, desde ese momento su madre lo odia, porque su padre era su único sustento económico...

El que sus hermanos sufran era su culpa, y solo suya. Por esa razón él no merecía ser amado porque hacía sufrir a los que le rodean.

Pero el motivo por el cual no quería irse: no quería dar frente al odio de su madre. Prefería seguir aquí antes que ver la mirada de odio de su madre...

—Zero, Yagari dice que te apures — dijo su hermano gemelo: Ichiru -Además, Sara se está poniendo impaciente.

—Ya voy — se puso de pié — Vamos— salió de aquella habitación y se despidió de aquella casa.

Observo el rostro anhelante de su pequeña hermana Sara. La culpa volvió de nuevo, por su culpa Sara había sufrido al igual que Ichiru... no merecía a nadie a su lado...

Yagari los había dejado frente a la puerta de una casa, la casa de su madre que tenía en el centro de la ciudad, y según se había enterado se había casado de nuevo.

Tocaron el timbre y esperaron. La puerta se abrió dando paso a una chica de cabellos castaños. Lo que más le llamo la atención fueron sus orbes cobrizos.

* * *

_Quince minutos habían pasado desde la primera vez que, Zero y Yuuki, habían cruzado miradas. Yuuki aún seguía observando la mirada cautivadora del peli plata. Zero, por algún motivo, no dejaba de mirarla. Esa no sería la última vez que se dirigían miradas, sería el principio de la serie de miradas que se dirigirían, que irían cambiando gradualmente variando entre el rehuir y aceptar sus sentimientos. Su relación siempre estaría en ser solo hermanos o cambiar rotundamente aquello y ser algo más._

* * *

_El "destino" les tenía guardado tanto malos como buenos momentos, tal vez mas malos que buenos, a estas cuatro personas que tendrían que aceptar, o descubrir, sus sentimientos._

* * *

_**Continuara..**_

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Bueno antes de que me quieran matar por no continuar Inesperado, les digo que el siguiente capítulo está en proceso, así que no me maten.

Esta idea me estuvo rondando por un buen tiempo hasta que decidí escribirlo. Espero que les guste.

Reviews por favor… se los suplico… XD ok no, pero por favor reviews… no sean malos.

Nos leemos… besos

Se despide Liz Asakura


	2. Capitulo I: Decisiones

**Hola :D, gracias por leer. **

**_Descargo de responsabilidad: Vampire Knight no me pertenece, como también no me pertenece stairway to heaven, ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores._**

* * *

**_¿Destino…?_**

_Capítulo I_

_Decisiones _

* * *

_— __Eh... —una sonrisa nerviosa afloró en los labios de la peli plata—.Cariño estos son mis hijos._

_Observó atentamente a los dos chicos, que eran gemelos, y a la chica rubia de cabellos ondulados._

_— __Este es Zero —señaló al peli plata con el canguro azul noche — y esté es Ichiru. Ellos son gemelos y son un año mayor que Yuuki._

_Observó atentamente a los gemelos, era difícil distinguirlos pero no podía dejar de mirar a uno de los gemelos, el de la mira fría, Zero. No pudo quitarle la mirada desde que llego a su casa. Todo parecía como si la mirada amatista, de Zero, la hubiera hechizado apenas había ingresado a su casa. Aquellos ojos realmente eran hermosos, pensó Yuuki._

_— __Y ella es Sara. —señaló a la chica rubia de ojos azules, cabello ondulado—. Es un año menor que Yuuki, pero están en el mismo grado._ _—__La rubia la miraba insistentemente—. Ella es Yuuki, su nueva hermana._

_— __Buenas noches —saludó, observó que Zero había desviado la mirada, parecía molesto. _

_— __Buenas noches —dijo Sara, acercándose a ella y tomando sus manos—. Espero que nos llevemos bien. —le sonrió ligeramente. _

—_Yuuki lleva a Sara-san a tu habitación e indícale la casa —dijo su padre—. Yo les enseñare sus habitaciones a los chicos._

_— __Está bien, papá. Vamos Sara-san._

_Llevó a la chica a su habitación, pero antes volvió a mirar al peli plata y aquellos orbes amatistas volvieron a llamarle la atención... ¿Qué le estaba pasando?_

**.._._._._.._.**

Abrió lentamente sus ojos. La luz del sol golpeaba directamente a su rostro, elevó su brazo para cubrir su rostro del sol. ¿Qué hora era? Se puso de pie lentamente, lanzó un bostezo.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

— ¡Ah! ya estas despierta. —dijo una chica rubia que vestía una falda de tubo color blanco y una blusa rosada.

— Buenos días, Sara —saludó a su _"hermana"_.

— Saldré con mamá. —Se puso frente al tocador—. Y papá no está en casa, salió de viaje. Así que no te aproveches de la situación —cogió su bolso.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Sara? —la miró a los ojos.

— Tú me entiendes Yuuki-chan —la miró con cierta burla—. Adiós Yuuki-chan —salió.

Observó cómo salía, realmente Sara la sacaba de quicio. Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que ellos llegaron, desde que su vida se convirtió en un infierno... bueno un infierno a medias, Zero recompensaba todo lo malo de Sara. Zero...

No era mejor no pensar en aquello. Caminó lentamente hacía la puerta, la abrió, caminó por el pasillo. Se detuvo frente a la habitación de Zero, iba a abrirla pero el sonido de otra puerta abriéndose la hizo dar un paso hacia atrás.

— ¡Ah...! Buenos días Ichiru-kun —saludó a su "hermano" que llevaba puesto unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa.

— Buenos días, Yuuki —sonrió ligeramente—. Zero no está, acaba de salir.

— Eh... yo no... Lo... —se puso nerviosa, tartamudeó, además de que su rostro estaba enrojecido.

— Si te preguntas con quién salió, fue a visitar a Kaito.

— ¿Saldrás Ichiru-kun? —cambió de tema, evitando preguntar sobre las continuas salidas de Zero con su amigo.

— Si, ahora mismo, saldré con María. Creo que hoy te quedaras sola en casa, ¿Yuuki podrás superarlo? —dijo con un pizca de broma.

— Claro que podré superarlo, pero Zero pagara por dejarme sola —rió ligeramente.

— Siempre lo paga —lanzó una pequeña risa—. Me tengo que ir. Adiós Yuuki.

— Hasta luego. Mándale mis saludos a María-san.

Observó como el peli plata desparecía por las escaleras. Una tristeza interna se afloró en su pecho. Caminó a su habitación pero se detuvo a la mitad, dio media vuelta y se detuvo frente a la habitación de Zero. Ingresó. Observó las pinturas, que Zero pintó, él era un magnífico artista, mas allá estaba un escritorio color negro, encima un folder café, con los dibujos de Zero, la cama doble contra la pared.

Se echó sobre la cama de Zero, aspiró el aroma del peli plata. En esta cama había escapado de sus pesadillas, como también había ayudado a Zero a escapar de las de él. En esta cama había dormido junto con él, obviamente para escapar de sus pesadillas, pero desde que su padre los encontró durmiendo juntos ya no volvió a dormir con él, pero eso no había arruinado su relación, o eso creía.

Volvió a aspirar su aroma, como le agradaba el aroma que Zero desprendía, lograba que ella ya no se sintiera sola, lograba sentirse totalmente relajada y feliz, aparte de sentir...

¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando? O estaba a punto de pensar. Ese no era el punto, no debería estar aquí, no debería estar sobre la cama de Zero, y sobre todo no debería estar aspirando el aroma de su "_hermano"_.

Salió corriendo, en dirección a su habitación. Su corazón latía desenfrenadamente, su rostro estaba totalmente enrojecido. Llegó a su habitación, se dejo caer, resbalando contra la puerta.

No podía tener estos sentimientos, no podía sentir esto, no podía estar enamorada de su hermano...

Claro que no lo estaba, ella seguía amando a Kaname, y estaba esperando ansiosa la llegada del castaño para luego irse con el castaño, y así demostrarse así misma que no estaba enamorada de su hermano.

No estaba enamorada de Zero, no lo estaba...

* * *

._._._._._._._._._

_— __¿Viste a la nueva chica en la clase?_

_— __¿A la extranjera?_

_— __Si ella, la que viene de Japón, ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Sakura? ¿Asakura? ¿Kanako? ¿Kahoko?..._

_— __Asakura Kahoko, ¿qué con ella?_

_—_ _Su mirada... me molesta. Esa mirada distraída y distante me molesta, como si fuera superior a nosotras..._

_—_ _Lo mismo dijiste de Fuuka, pero describiste su mirada de otra forma. Sinceramente no te caen porque llaman la atención de los chicos. _

_— __Como crees eso... bueno en parte es verdad, pero ella tiene algo por lo cual quisiera acercarme, escuche que su hermano mayor es guapo, el de curso superior..._

_\- __Aidou Hanabusa ..._

_Siguió escuchando aquella conversación de ese par de "chicas estúpidas", como si fuera tan idiota como para dejar que ese par se acerquen a ella. _

_Hace un par de días que llegó a Estados Unidos y ya sentía total molestia hacía las personas de aquí. Jamás les presentaría a Hanabusa a ese par de idiotas. _

_Ya había pasado una año desde la muerte de sus padres, había pasado a la custodia de su tío Aidou, por tal razón, en este año había llegado a quererlos, pero seguía siendo fría. Sus tíos habían decidido que estudiara en el extranjero_,_ junto con Hanabusa y los amigos de esté. No le importaba estudiar en el extranjero, haría todo para superarse..._

_— __Oye, mira al chico de allá..._

_Observó al chico que señalan esas chicas. Su mirada ámbar chocó con unos orbes cobrizos. ¿Donde había visto aquellos orbes? ¿Donde había visto aquel porte? _

_\- __Asakura-san ..._

_¿Dónde había escuchado aquella voz?..._

_Por alguna razón no recordaba muy bien_. _Solo sabía que tenía ganas de golpearlo como también quería golpear a Hanabusa..._

_._._._._._._._

_— _Kahoko..._ —_escuch_ó_ la voz de su amiga: Fuuka Kisaragi.

_—_ ¿Qué pasa Fuuka? _—_pregunt_ó_ molesta.

_— _Nada solo andabas muy distraída. _—_Se sentó a su lado_—_ ¿Por qué regresan tan pronto a Japón? Pensé que se iban el fin de semana, además solo ayer fue la fiesta de graduación.

_— _Kaname quiere darle una sorpresa a Cross Yuuki-san. _—_respondió sin rodeos.

_— _¿En serio ya te rendiste en esta batalla?... ¿De verdad no piensas pelear por Kaname ni un poco?_ —_dijo ligeramente molesta.

— Nunca hubo una batalla. —Desvió la mirada, logrando que sus mechones rubios cubrieran sus ojos—. Kaname siempre estuvo enamorado de Cross Yuuki-san, siempre me lo comento, y yo… solo soy una amiga.

— Yo solo soy una conocida, y aún así me confesé a Kaname-senpai, aún sabiendo que me iba a rechazar...

— Yo no haré lo mismo —con todas sus fuerzas oculto sus sentimientos—, no perderé la amistad de Kaname, es lo único que tengo de él...

— Si es tu decisión, está bien, pero recuerda que siempre estaré de tu lado — le sonrió.

\- Fuuka ...

— Kaho-chan, Fuuka-chan. —Escuchó la voz de Takuma—. Buenos días.

— Buenos días —respondió sin ánimos.

— Buenos días, Takuma-kun —respondió Fuuka.

Los vio entablar una conversación. Mientras ella decidió sumergirse en sus pensamientos. Su vida ya estaba dicha, ya tenía una dirección no había nada que podía hacer...

Ella era una tonta al enamorarse de Kaname, sabía desde un principio que él amaba a otra chica y aun así se enamoro de él.

La ruleta ya había girado, mostrándole ahí su suerte. Todo ya tenía su camino: Kaname volvería a encontrarse con su primer, y único, amor; volverían junto con Cross Yuuki a los Estados Unidos, Kaname se olvidaría de ella, y él sería feliz al lado de Yuuki. Y mientras ella...

— ¿Kaho-chan?... —escuch_ó_ la voz de Takuma.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Andabas distante, Fuuka-chan y yo te estábamos hablando y no respondías ¿Pasa algo? —la voz del rubio denotaba preocupación. La culpa llego a ella.

— Nada, solo pensaba —respondió con voz fría, como siempre.

— Entiendo. —respondió con una sonrisa el rubio, volvió a hablar con Fuuka.

La vida de ella también tenía una dirección. Ya todo estaba planeado, sus tíos arreglaron su compromiso con Ichijou Takuma, su amigo. Takuma no había mostrado molestia alguna por el compromiso, aún no oficial, y sabía el porqué: Takuma estaba enamorado de ella. Por esa razón toda su vida ya estaba decidida... trataría de olvidar a Kaname...

— Buenos días —la voz que no quería escuchar hizo acto de presencia.

Elev_ó_ su mirada, se encontró con aquellos orbes cobrizos. Su corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente. No esto ya no podía pasar...

No podía seguir enamorada de Kaname.

* * *

._._._._._._.

_La observó atentamente a los ojos, observó la furia que emanaba de aquel par de orbes ámbares. _

—_¿Tú qué sabes de lo que siento? _—_preguntó con molestia la rubia. _

—_Yo nunca dije saber lo que tú sientes _—_respondió con serenidad. _

—_Nunca... ¿eh? _—_una sonrisa socarrona apareció en el rostro de la rubia_—._ Y entonces… ¿Por qué siempre me miras de esa forma? _

—_No entiendo a que forma te refieres. _—_Seguía calmado. _

—_A esa mirada _—_dijo con odio_—. Aquella, con la que sientes _pena por mí. Yo..._

—_Yo no siento pena por ti. _—_Dijo tranquilo_— ._Solo pienso que tenemos algo en común. _

—_¡Vez! _—_Gritó_—._ Crees saber lo que siento..._

—_No, yo no dije que sé lo que sientes. _—_la observó atentamente_—._ Solo te dije que tenemos algo en común: Perdiste a tus padres y yo a mi padre..._

—_Un dolor común _—_dijo con ironía. _

—_Ya deja de lado lo del..._

—_¿Cómo puedes compararte conmigo? _—_Dijo molesta_—._ Tú que mostraste tus sentimientos en el funeral de tu padre, mostrando tu dolor... Seguro quisiste mucho a tu padre. _

—_Si, lo quiero. _

—_Vez, en cambio yo no mostré ni un sentimiento en el funeral de mis padres. _—_pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejilla _—._ Todos comentaban que yo los odiaba, pero..._

_Él se acerco a la rubia y la abrazo, consolándola. _

—_Yo no los odiaba _—_se rompió, empezó a llorar en el pecho del castaño. _

—_Ellos saben que no los odiabas. _

_Consoló a la rubia, dejo que llorara en su pecho. Por primera vez vio llorar a Asakura Kahoko, la chica que siempre le dirigía una mirada fría, la que había confesado que lo odiaba. La chica más fría, que había conocido, estaba llorando en sus brazos. _

_._._._._._.._.._._._..__

Volvió a leer aquella carta, que provenía de la hermana de Yuuki, Cross Sara. Sara era muy dulce con sus palabras, decía que ansiaba su llegada. Habían salido un par de veces, antes de su viaje a Estados Unidos, con ella aunque sus salidas eran pura casualidad. Las cartas de Sara eran más constantes que las de Yuuki...

Alzó la carta de Yuuki, y otra vez mencionaba a su "hermano". Últimamente lo mencionaba mucho, demasiado para su gusto, pero nunca escribió su nombre, solo lo mencionaba una y otra vez. Eso lo molestaba en cantidades considerables, más que todo cuando menciono que, Yuuki y su hermano, habían dormido juntos.

¿En qué estaba pensando Kaien para permitir aquello? ¿En qué estaba pensando Kaien al dejar dormir a su hija de catorce años junto a un chico de quince años?... bueno aquello había ocurrido un par de años atrás, pero no podía olvidarlo fácilmente.

Observ_ó_ el paisaje, que propicia el gran ventanal. No tenía porque perturbarse, hoy volvería a Japón, con ello todo volvería a la normalidad con Yuuki. Él la traería a Estados Unidos, Yuuki olvidaría a su "hermano", podría salir formalmente con ella. Al fin podría estar junto con ella, solo con ella.

— Kaname-sama, ya están listas sus maletas —dijo una mujer de cabellera plateada corta.

— Gracias Seiren —respondió con monotonía.

— En un momento saldremos rumbo al aeropuerto —dijo de manera monótona—, y Ichijou-sama ya se fue al aeropuerto, para acompañar a Asakura-san.

El castaño solo asintió, la peli plata salió de la habitación.

No podía explicar aquel sentimiento que sintió cuando Seiren menciono: Takuma se fue a acompañar a Kahoko. No tendría porque molestarse, los dos eran sus mejores amigos, además... recordó las palabras de Aidou:

"_Mi padre planea un compromiso concertado entre Ichijou y Kahoko, al parecer a los dos no les molesta la idea..." _

¿Por qué aquellas simples palabras lo molestaban? No lo entendía, debería estar feliz por ellos... tal vez no, Kahoko nunca le dijo que quería a alguien, ni siquiera a Takuma. Mientras que Takuma... Takuma estaba enamorado de Kahoko, o esas eran las sospechas de Hanabusa, y no entendía porque aquello lo molesto. No lo entendía...

— Kaname-sama el coche lo espera —dijo Seiren.

— Vamos — se par_ó_ y salió.

No tenía porque pensar en aquello, solo tenía que enfocarse en Yuuki. Solo en Yuuki...

* * *

._._._._._._._._._.

_Apoyado contra la pared. Otra pesadilla había molestado sus sueños, otra vez vivió la muerte de su padre. _

_Había pasado un mes desde que él había llegado a esa casa. Tenía su habitación propia, gracias a ello no molestaba a sus hermanos con sus pesadillas. No conocía muy bien aquella casa, al tener de nuevo una de esas pesadillas salió de su habitación con rumbo desconocido, ya que estaba desorientado, llego al comedor, ahí fue donde se apoyo. _

_Solo llevaba puesto su pijama, una camiseta de manga corta y unos pantalones de algodón. _

_Los recuerdos de la muerte de su padre lo seguían atormentando_, _aquellas imágenes pasaban una y otra vez por su cabeza, sin darle tregua. _

_Hubiera sido mejor que él hubiera muerto en ese accidente, hubiera sido mejor si su padre lo dejaba ahí, si no hubiera pensado en él, si simplemente lo dejaba atorado en el coche..._ _Empezó a apretar sus brazos, el mismo lugar donde su padre lo había toca por última vez, con sus manos..._

_Si lo hubiera dejado su padre hubiera podido escapar antes de que el auto explote..._

_Empezó a ejercer más presión sobre sus brazos, llegando a clavar sus uñas en sus brazos._

_Tal vez si él se hubiera muerto su madre lo hubiera querido, y no lo hubiera odiado para nada..._

_La luz del comedor se había encendido, pero no lo sintió, como tampoco sintió la presencia de otra persona. _

—_¿Zero_-_kun? _—_ Una voz resonó en la habitación. Pero él no logro escucharla. _

_Hizo más presión en sus brazos_, _logrando que sus uñas hirieran sus brazos. _

—_Zero-kun... _—_ dijo con temor. _

_Seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Pensando en los que hubiera pasado, repitiéndose una y otra vez la misma escena en su cabeza. Apretó con más fuerza sus manos contra sus brazos, sus uñas se clavaron en su piel, logrando que las heridas sangraran._

—_¡Zero-kun! _—_Gritó la chica. _

_Él la miró, era la hija de Cross Kaien, Yuuki, ella se acero rápido hacía él, agarró sus manos y las alejo de sus brazos, poniéndolos en su rostro. _

—_Todo estará bien _—_dijo mientras de sus ojos salían unas pequeñas lágrimas_—._ Todo irá bien, Zero-kun..._

_¿Por qué era ella la que lloraba? ¿Por qué era ella la que estaba triste? Cuando él tendría que ser el que tendría que llorar, el que estuviera triste, pero había vivido mucho tiempo ocultando sus propios sentimientos. _

—_Todo estará bien Zero-kun _—_volvió a repetir_—._ Yo estaré contigo, yo te apoyare, Zero-kun. _

_Aquello lo había sorprendido mucho. Nadie le había dicho, en mucho tiempo, que estaría con él, que lo apoyarían. La miró sorprendido, agachó la cabeza, sus cabellos plateados cubrían su mirada. _

— _Todo estará bien _—_le dedicó una sonrisa_.

_Aquella sonrisa era tan hermosa, podía jurar, que lo había animado.._. _¿Sería bueno que se aferre a aquella sonrisa? Aferrarse a la pequeña felicidad que le brinda aquella sonrisa. Aferrarse a Yuuki... ¿Sería bueno aquello?..._

_._,_._._._.__

Tom_ó_ otro sorbo de aquel líquido ámbar, como si quisiera escapar de todas sus dolencias con aquello.

— ¿Qué te trae tan temprano hoy? Normalmente vienes a partir de las tres de la tarde. —Preguntó el chico de cabello castaño ceniza, revoltosos, ojos color avellana, piel clara, alto. Él era su mejor amigo: Takamiya Kaito.

— Ya lo sabes —respondió de manera seca.

— Solo tengo hipótesis —sonrió mientras bebía un sorbo de su bebida—, es por aquella niña ¿cierto?

— Yuuki no es una niña...

— Pero, según lo que me comentaste —sonrió de manera burlona—, tiene el carácter de una niña.

— Tienes razón —sonrió levemente, solo por unos segundos—. ¿No tenías que dar clases?

— No, eso es lo bueno de ser profesor, hay por lo menos un día que no das clases —sonrió—. Pero aún no respondiste a mi pregunta.

— Kuran volverá el fin de semana —dijo molesto.

— Entonces es un "sí" —tom_ó_ un sorbo de su bebida—. Ese es el motivo por el cual estemos bebiendo tan temprano ¿cierto?

El peli plata no respondió nada, solo se quedo callado. Volvió a tomar otro sorbo de ese líquido ámbar.

— ¿Sabes que a este paso estaremos totalmente ebrios en la noche? —Tom_ó_ otro sorbo—. Quieres crear pleito en tu casa, como la del tatuaje y pendientes ¿Verdad?

— Kaien no está en casa —respondió a secas—, además a mi madre poco le importa lo que yo haga, aquella vez solo se molesto Yuuki...

— Si le importas tanto a aquella niña, ¿Porque no te quedas con ella?

— Dime... ¿qué le podría ofrecer yo? —Dijo con rencor—. No tengo nada, apenas tengo las pinturas y los dibujos que hice. Kuran puede darle todo lo que se merece, yo le daría una vida de miseria ¿Acaso le podré dar lo que se merece?... además somos _hermanos_ — Agach_ó_ la cabeza, y bebió otro sorbo de su bebida.

— No son hermanos, idiota. Pero podrías darle algo, aunque suene muy cliché y, demasiado, cursi —tom_ó_ un sorbo de cerveza—: tu amor incondicional.

— Eso también se lo puede dar Kuran —otro sorbo—, además Yuuki siempre amó a Kuran —baj_ó_ aún más la mirada—. Yo no obligaría a Yuuki a quedarse con alguien tan roto como yo.

— Aquella vez... sabes que no fue tu culpa ¿cierto?

No respondió nada, solo sé que quedó callado, mirando la botella que sostenía. Otro sorbo. Aquello era su culpa, el que su padre muriera era su culpa y de nadie más. Lo tenía muy claro...

— Y Wakaba —cambi_ó_ de tema— ¿Dónde está?

El castaño hizo una mueca de fastidio. Zero sonrió, no iba a ser el único con problemas esté día.

— El que yo no tenga que dar clases hoy, no significa que ella no tenga que pasar clases —dijo con molestia—. Vete acostumbrando el no verla por aquí. Sayori está saliendo con un chico —bebió otro sorbo.

— ¿Lo conoces? —Lo mir_ó_— al novio de Wakaba.

— Sí —respondió con recelo—. Está en una de las clases que doy, pero no está en el grupo de Sayori.

— Tu relación con Wakaba no cambio desde que éramos niños ¿cierto?

— Cambió —respondió frío—: ahora tenemos una relación "_profesor-alumna"_. Solo eso.

— ¿Por qué no intentaste algo con Wakaba? —le dirigió una mirada penetrante

— _Toché_ —respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro, otro sorbo.

El ambiente se quedo en silencio por unos minutos. Zero solo podía pensar en la llegada de Kuran, y lo que conllevaba aquello. Sabía muy bien que cuando llegué Kuran tendría un mes más con Yuuki, luego se iría dejándolo sólo... para eso era mejor dejar de depender de ella desde ahora...

— ¿Qué pasará cuando Kuran llegué? —Preguntó su amigo, descolocándolo por unos minutos.

— Estarán un mes más y luego Yuuki se irá —dijo con melancolía, otro sorbo de cerveza—. Y... ¿Ichiru y Sara también se irán?

— Ichiru gan_ó_ una beca para ir a los Estados Unidos, mientras que mi madre hará que Sara estudié en el extranjero —dijo de manera monótona.

— Mientras tú te quedas aquí... ¿Qué planeas hacer? Y no me digas que te quedaras a dibujar en las plazas o parques.

— Estuve buscando trabajo —respondió a la ligera—. No soy un idiota, así que conseguiré uno y me saldré de la casa de Kaien.

— Claro que eres un idiota —dijo molesto—, si no fueras un idiota, no hubieras desperdiciado tu talento, todo este año, en plazas y parques. —Regaño—. Hubieras buscando una forma de destacar tu talento, no sé... tal vez yendo a estudiar al extranjero...

— Yuuki le menciono a mi madre, una vez, sobre mis pinturas, poco le importo —dijo con melancolía—. Aunque, hace un par de días, Kaien encontró mis pinturas, me hablo de estudiar en Europa. Pero no quiero recibir nada de Kaien...

— No seas idiota —lo interrumpió—, el tipo le dará estudios gratuitos —acentuó la última frase— a Sara, y tú piensas dejar ir esta oportunidad...

— No es eso...

— Que más te tendría que importar. Ya decidiste que dejaras ir a aquella niña, entonces no tienes nada más porque quedarte en Japón. Puedes irte a Europa y explotar ese talento que tienes. Nada te retiene.

No respondió, solo bebió más de aquél líquido ámbar. Cierto, no tenía nada que lo ataba a este lugar, Yuuki se iría y no habría más motivo para quedarse aquí...

No había motivo para seguir viviendo...

* * *

Camin_ó_ con elegancia hacía el espejo, que se encontraba en la habitación, observ_ó_ su reflejo, el vestido color perla, de largo hasta las rodillas le sentaba bien.

— ¿Cómo me veo con esté, Mamá? —Dijo la rubia.

— Te vez hermosa, con cualquiera de los dos te vez hermosa Sara —dijo la peli plata.

— Me gustan los dos pero... —volvió a mirarse al espejo— ¿Cuál crees que le guste más a Kaname-kun?

— A Kaname le gustaría cualquiera, cualquier cosa que te pongas te vendrá bien.

— Entonces... ¿Puedo llevarme los dos, mamá?

— Claro —respondió—. Señorita —se dirigió a una de las chicas que atendía el lugar—, podría envolver las prendas que escogimos, menos el vestido que lleva mi hija, se lo llevará puesto.

— Claro, Hiou-sama. En un momento traigo sus cosas —se retiro dando una reverencia. —. Kaname llega el fin de semana —habl_ó_ su madre—. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿Cierto?

— Si madre, aprovechare este mes —dijo con determinación —, sobre los estudios en...

— No te preocupes, tu padre dijo que si estudiaras en el extranjero, además no estarás sola, sabes que Ichiru irá porque se gano una beca.

— Si, me agrada tener la compañía de Ichiru-nii-san —sonrió—, pero... ¿Qué haré respecto a Yuuki?

— De ella no te preocupes —sonrió—, Zero ya te ayudo en eso. Yuuki no dejara a Zero sólo.

— Si, pero...

— Además crees que Kaname querrá seguir con Yuuki luego de que se entere de todo lo que hicieron estos años, Kaname no tolerara el hecho de que Yuuki y Zero durmieron juntos.

— Pero Zero-nii-san y Yuuki son hermanos.

— Ya te dije que dejaras eso de lado —respondió molesta—. Ten en cuenta que te conviene que Zero y Yuuki estén juntos.

— Si madre, lo entiendo.

— Bien, me gusta que lo entiendas, Sara.

— Hiou-sama... —dijo la persona que los atendió, llamando la atención de su madre.

Tom_ó_ asiento, en uno de aquéllos sofás cómodos, y dejó que sus pensamientos volaran en su cabeza.

No le agradaba el hecho de que Yuuki y su hermano estén juntos. Nunca le agrado, pero tampoco quería que Yuuki se quedara con Kaname. Nunca le agrado Yuuki, nunca le gusto su comportamiento. Yuuki jamás sufrió lo mismo que ella, Yuuki jamás vivió en la miseria, siempre fue una princesita de buena cuna, siempre tuvo todo lo que deseo.

Ella era la que merecía ser feliz, la que merecía ser la esposa de Kuran Kaname, para jamás volver a sufrir.

Yuuki no merecía no merecía a Kaname y mucho menos a Zero. No se los merecía.

* * *

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Gracias por leer._

_Disculpen la larga demora, no quería tardar mucho, no se pudo evitar, ya tenía escrito el capitulo hace dos semanas, pero como no tengo, todavía, monitor tenía que ir al internet público para corregirlo, y recién acabo mi semana de exámenes. De nuevo disculpen la larga demora._

_Ahora… muchas gracias a _wonderwoman18 por dejar un lindo comentario en el capitulo anterior, gracias me hiciste feliz :D. También a Daiianiitaa015, wonderwoman18, Gasai Yuki y .3 por poner la historia a favoritos y alertas. Muchas gracias.

Así que… comentarios por favor :3 … no sean malos… :3

PD1. Tratare de actualizar cada dos semanas, los capítulos serán cortos y creo que podre hacerlo.

PD2. Si quieren pueden dar Me gusta a una página que cree h-t-t-p-s-: / / w w w . facebook lizasakuraVkSk (solo quiten los espacios) ahí publico todo lo relacionado con los fanfics que escribo.

Nos leemos... Besos.

Se despide Liz Asakura.


	3. CapituloII: ¿Escapando de lo inevitable?

**Hola :D, gracias por leer. **

**_Descargo de responsabilidad: Vampire Knight no me pertenece, como también no me pertenece stairway to heaven, ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores._**

* * *

**_¿Destino…?_**

_Capítulo II_

_¿Escapando de lo inevitable?_

* * *

Se lanzó sobre el sofá y encendió el televisor, necesitaba lago con que distraerse. ¿Por qué nadie llegaba?... corrección ¿Por qué Zero no llegaba?, ya eran pasadas las ocho de la noche y el idiota de Zero aun no llegaba, no podría haberse quedado todo el día en la casa de su amigo, ¿cierto?...

Suspiró, odiaba que Zero la dejara sola, y también estar sola. Nunca le había gustado la soledad le recordaba a aquel orfanato…era mejor no recordar aquellos malos momentos de su vida, causaban más dolor, además _lo pasado en el pasado_.

Como quería que aquello también lo piense Zero pero, al parecer, Zero era reacio respecto a la culpabilidad de la muerte de su padre, siempre se echaba la culpa, y aquello le dolía a ella, no le gustaba ver sufrir a Zero… Aunque le causaría un gran sufrimiento cuando se vaya, cuando lo deje solo.

No quería dejarlo solo, no querían alejarse de él; pero si seguía quedándose a su lado terminaría cometiendo un gran pecado: enamorarse de Zero, enamorarse de _su_ hermano. Nadie perdonaría su pecado. Nadie podría concebirlo, ya que fueron criados como hermanos… Ahora que lo pensaba ¿En qué momento todo cambio?... ¡No!, aun nada había cambiado y no cambiaría. No tenían por qué cambiar las cosas.

Empezó a buscar un canal, quería distraerse con lo que sea y pensar en aquello. La distracción le duro unos minutos: el sonido del timbre, del teléfono de la casa, se hizo escuchar. Contestó.

— Hola.

— _Yuuki, hazme un favor _—era la voz de Ichiru.

— ¿Cuál? ¿Paso algo?

— _Puedes ir a recoger a Zero…_

— ¿Qué le paso a Zero?

— _No es nada grave, no te preocupes. Solo esta ebrio en la casa de Kaito. Una amiga, Sayori, lo está reteniendo. Puedes ir a recogerlo, por favor. Ahora mismo estoy muy ocupado._

— Claro, no hay problema, iré a recogerlo. Pero ten en cuenta que lo golpeare.

— _Haz lo que quieras con él. Te daré la dirección._

Apenas tuvo la dirección en sus manos salió corriendo de su casa, no sin antes ponerse un abrigo. Mataría a Zero, claro que lo haría, ¿Cómo se atrevía a beber hasta ya no poder estar de pie?, también mataría, cuando lo conozca, a su amigo Kaito.

Subió a un taxi y le indico la dirección. El camino seria largo, el lugar se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad. Apoyó su cabeza contra una de las ventanas, dejando que varios pensamientos fluyan por su cabeza. Principalmente los últimos acontecimientos.

Zero la había estado evadiendo desde que le notificó que se iba, se iría con Kaname a los Estados Unidos, dejándolo solo. No le agradaba que la evadiera, pero no lo culpaba por aquella acción, ella terminaría haciendo lo mismo. Evitaría el tema hasta el último día y después, en el último momento también, dejaría fluir todos sus sentimientos reprimidos…

¿Aquello ocurriría cuando se vaya con Kaname?, esperaba que no porque simplemente se dejaría llevar por sus sentimientos, que intentaba reprimir en este preciso momento. Aquello le hizo pensar: ¿Qué pasaría si Zero le decía que se quedara, que no se vaya? ¿Qué respondería ella ante aquella pregunta?... la respuesta era muy clara, aunque no quiera admitirlo: Si, esa sería su respuesta, se quedaría a su lado sin importarle los prejuicios de la sociedad, de su familia y de Kaname. Pero Zero no se lo había preguntado, o no se atrevía a preguntárselo, cosa que agradecía porque seguía temiendo a los prejuicios de todos, aunque muy en el fondo deseaba esa pregunta.

Llegó a su destino, dio indicaciones al taxista de que la esperara. Salió en busca de Zero, el lugar donde se encontraba era un poco tenebroso, para ella, oscuro y silencioso. Vio al peli plata, más allá, junto a una chica. Un sentimiento extraño quiso apoderarse de ella, no lo dejo, no era momento para aquel sentimiento extraño. Se acercó a ellos.

— Buenas noches, soy Cross Yuuki, la… _hermana_ de Zero —dijo con incomodidad—, gracias por cuidar de él y disculpa las molestias que te causó.

— Yuuki… —murmuró el peli plata, con la cabeza encorvada.

—Buenas noches, soy Wakaba Sayori, gusto en conocerla. —Dijo sin mucha expresión, dio una ligera reverencia—. Y no te preocupes por lo de Zero-kun, lo conozco desde que éramos niños —se sintió incomoda ante aquella afirmación.

—Ya veo… —seguía incomoda—. Entonces me lo llevo. Vamos Zero —ayudó al peli plata a ponerse de pie.

— Yuuki… Yuuki… Yuuki

— El que repitas una y otra vez mi nombre no te salvara de la golpiza que te daré —empezó a caminar—. ¡Ah…! —Giró levemente su cabeza—. De nuevo muchas gracias por cuidar de Zero, fue un placer conocerte. Hasta luego —dijo y se fue, sin esperar respuesta alguna por parte de la rubia.

Ayudó a entrar, en el taxi, al peli plata, una vez acomodados emprendieron su camino. El inicio del viaje estuvo silencioso, solo se podía escuchar sonido causado por el movimiento del auto. Quiso pronunciar alguna frase, cosa que no pudo, dejando las palabras en el aire, ya que Zero había dejado caer su cabeza sobre su regazo. Podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada, podía sentir su aliento chocando contra la delgada tela que cubría sus muslos.

Empezó a acariciar sus mechones plateados, pasando cada uno de sus dedos por cada hebra. La calidez inundo sus manos y, por un momento, olvido a todo el mundo a su alrededor, solo existieran Zero y ella, nadie más, nadie que los pueda juzgar. Como quería quedarse así para siempre, pero…

Que irónica era la vida, el camino que al principio había sido largo, demasiado diría ella, ahora se hizo corto, muy corto. El taxista la había sacado de su pequeña burbuja, anunciándole que ya habían llegado a su destino.

—Zero —susurró su nombre, pensando que este se había quedado dormido—, despierta, ya llegamos —ayudó al peli plata enderezarse, tomando conciencia de que no se había quedado dormido—. Vamos.

Pagó al taxista, por el tramo recorrido, y salió junto a Zero, sirviéndole de soporte, de nueva cuenta. Entraron a su casa, el camino, cruzando el patio, fue completamente silencioso, o eso es lo que quería creer Yuuki. Fingiendo que no había escuchado su nombre pronunciado, varias veces, en susurros por parte de Zero. No había escuchado aquello, ya que hacía que su corazón latiera desenfrenadamente y eso estaba mal.

Llegaron a la habitación del ojiamatista. Yuuki dejo a Zero sobre la cama de este.

—Preparare algo de cenar —se acercó a la puerta—, así que trata de…

No pudo continuar. Zero la había abrazado por la espalada, con fuerza, deteniéndola en ese instante. Además estaba totalmente paralizada por la acción del peli plata. Sintió el aliento de Zero cerca de su oído, una descarga eléctrica pasó por su cuerpo.

— No te vayas —susurró—. No te vayas Yuuki. No me dejes solo, no te vayas a América, por favor —dijo con desesperación.

Abrió los ojos totalmente asombrada. Las palabras que tanto, y a la vez no, quería escuchar salieron de la boca del peli plata. No sabía que responder, quedo en un shock momentáneo.

—No te vayas con Kuran, Yuuki. No te vayas de mi lado —repitió contra su oído, haciendo más posesivo su agarre sobre la castaña.

— Zero… —dijo su nombre en un suspiro— Yo… —giró su cuerpo, sin separase del abrazo de Zero, lo miró a los ojos—. Yo no quiero…

— No te dije que no te aprovecharas de la situación ¿Yuuki? —la interrumpió Sara, que yacía en la puerta, apoyada contra en marco, con sus brazos cruzados.

Rápidamente los dos se separaron. Zero desvió la mirada tratando de mantener sus emociones a raya, cosa que era imposible por su estado. Mientras Yuuki intentaba no dejarse vencer por su nerviosismo.

— No entiendo a qué te refieres, Sara —respondió en un susurro.

— A esta escena que me brindan —sonrió—. Me pregunto ¿qué pensarían papá, mamá y Kaname al verlos brindando esta escena?

— No estábamos haciendo nada…

— No parecía nada…

— Cierra la boca, Sara —dijo con molestia Zero.

— No callare, Yuuki se está aprovechando de ti, y tú caes como idiota —estaba molesta—. Yuuki no pienses que le ocultare la clase de persona que eres a Kaname, se lo diré todo, que eres una maldita zo…

— Cállate Sara, no dejare que digas algo ofensivo contra Yuuki —se acercó a su hermana.

— No me dejaras decir la maldita verdad, sabes que Yuuki te engatusó — lo miro desafiante—. Además, como pueden hacer esto, no entienden que son hermanos.

— Cállate...

No escuchó la discusión entre los dos, solo sabía que aquella frase: "_eran hermanos_", se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Salió a toda velocidad de la habitación del peli plata, con rumbo hacía su habitación, ignorando las quejas por parte de Sara, como también las de Zero.

Ingresó a su habitación, seguido de las ironías por parte de Sara y los pasos de Zero. Realmente quería estar sola.

— Aun no eh terminado… —dijo molesta la rubia.

— Déjala tranquila, Sara —la voz molesta del peli plata se hizo escuchar, causando que su corazón golpee aun con más fuerza, causando un gran dolor en su pecho.

El primer sollozo llegó, seguido de las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué tuvo que enamorase de Zero?... No. Ella no estaba enamorada de su hermano, ella amaba a Kaname…

— Dije que aún no eh terminado —habló Sara—, aún tengo muchas cosas que…

El sonido del timbre del teléfono interrumpió a la rubia. Yuuki se limpió las lágrimas, que había dejado escapar, respiró profundamente y contestó.

— Hola…

— _Yuuki, soy Juuri_.

— Tía Juuri…

— _Yuuki, Kaname acaba de llegar, está en el aeropuerto…_

— Kaname-sama llego, está aquí —su voz denotaba sorpresa—, iré a verlo. Nos vemos tía Juuri —colgó.

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta, Kaname era su única escapatoria antes de cometer este pecado. Estaba a punto de salir, dispuesta a dejar todo atrás, pero sintió un agarre, demasiado brusco, en su brazo.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —dijo molesta Sara, empleando mas fuerza sobre su brazo—. La que vera a Kaname seré yo. Le diré todo lo que hiciste con _nuestro_ hermano, no te perdonara…

— Suéltame —se deshizo de su agarre.

Se dirigió hacia la escalera, escuchaba los gritos por parte de Sara. Tenía que salir de una vez. Dirigió una última mirada a los pasillos, Zero se encontraba petrificado, sin mover ni un musculo… tenía que salir de una maldita vez de este lugar, antes de arrepentirse.

Llegó a la puerta principal, salió a la calle, pero apenas piso un pie fuera de su casa sintió un golpe, causando que cayera al suelo, junto con la rubia, que empezó a forcejear con ella.

— ¡Yo iré a verlo, Kaname es mío! —gritó Sara.

— Déjame —intentó alejarla—. Suéltame, Sara —empleó toda la fuerza que tenía, logrando separarse de la rubia.

Corrió hacia la avenida principal, tomando el primer taxi que encontró. Dirigió su mirada hacia atrás. Se arrepintió. Vio a Zero, que miraba el coche en el que se iba, su mirada denotaba desesperación.

No podía, no tenía que arrepentirse. Tenía que luchar contra su deseo de volver con Zero. No podía caer en este pecado, además Kaname la estaba esperando.

Llegó al aeropuerto, dirigió su mirada a uno de los balcones, ahí estaba él. Su cabellos castaños, sus ojos cobrizos, su mirada dulce, la estaban esperando… no tenía por qué dudar…

— ¡Kaname-sama! —alzó la voz, llamando la atención del castaño, este le dedicó una sonrisa, mientras daba media vuelta para poder llegar a la entrada del dichoso lugar.

No tenía por qué mirar atrás, ni hacia los lados, porque si lo hacía se arrepentiría inmediatamente, solo hacia adelante. Solo tenía que ir hacia adelante y olvidarse de todo este amor que sentía por Zero, de todo sus sentimientos por Zero, olvidarse de todo, y volver a ser la chica de antes…

Escuchó el chirrido de unos frenos, de un automóvil, para luego sentir un golpe muy fuerte.

— ¡Yuuki…!

Escuchó su dulce voz por última vez, para luego perder la conciencia…

* * *

_Apretó con más fuerza el libro que sostenía, tenía que agarra valor para ingresar a su habitación. Zero era muy frio con ella, la única vez que lo había dejado acercarse fue aquella noche, hace un par de semanas atrás, después de aquella noche se alejó aún más, encerrándose en su habitación, saliendo solo para ir al instituto, a los únicos que dejaba que se acercaran era a Sara e Ichiru, sus hermanos… ella también era su hermana…_

_Suspiró, tenía que agradecerle el haber abierto la puerta del closet, aquel día…_

_Golpeó__un par de veces y giró__la perilla, ingresó__a la habitación del peli plata. Encontró a Zero pintando un de cuadro, realmente pintaba hermoso. Salió de su asombro apenas sintió la mirada penetrante del peli plata._

_— __¿Qué quieres? —dijo con brusquedad._

_— __Mmm… solo quería agradecerte por abrir la puerta aquella vez —empezó a sonrojarse, elevó el libro—. Sé que te gustan las pinturas, Ichiru-kun me lo dijo, así que compre esto para ti como agradecimiento._

_Zero la miró con desconfianza, y de la misma forma cogió el libro, esperando impacientemente que dejara su habitación._

_No espero un "gracias" por parte del chico, sabía que no lo diría, solo presto atención a un hermoso cuadro, con la casa de playa —en la que vivía antes— como protagonista del cuadro._

_— __¡Que hermoso! —Se acercó al cuadro— pintas muy lindo, Zero…_

_Y por primera vez en su vida, supo que no tenía que abusar del estado de ánimo de Zero…_

* * *

_Fin del capítulo dos._

* * *

_Hola, gracias por leer._

_Por fin luego de casi cinco meses aparezco con un nuevo capítulo. Disculpen la demora, no quería tardar mucho, pero siempre término distrayéndome, o también falta de inspiración, sumándole a todo aquello los preuniversitarios... bueno aquí está el nuevo cap., espero y les haya gustado._

_Un agradecimiento a Music 114 por su lindo comentario en el capitulo anterior, muchas gracias :D_

_¿Reviews?_

_Se despide Liz Asakura._


	4. Capitulo III: ¿Pérdida?

**Hola :D, gracias por leer. **

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: Vampire Knight no me pertenece, como también no me pertenece stairway to heaven, ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**_

* * *

_**¿Destino…?**_

_Capítulo III_

_¿Pérdida?_

* * *

Ya llegaron, ya llegaron. Se repetía una y otra vez en sus pensamientos. Su corazón latía frenéticamente, sin control. No sabía a qué atenerse… o más si sabía a qué atenerse. Sabía muy bien lo que pasaría una vez que pusiera un pie en su país natal: perdería a Kaname.

Fingía dormir y no percatarse de su llegada. Quería alargar un poco más su estancia en el avión.

— Kahoko, despierta. Llegamos —dijo Hanabusa, mientras sacudía su cuerpo ligeramente.

— Está bien.

Desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, pasó su mano por sus largos cabellos rubios, acomodándolos, para luego ponerse de pie y salir de aquel lugar. Hanabusa, Takuma y Kaname ya se encontraban fuera —junto a los fastidiosos guardaespaldas de Kuran—. Lanzó un suspiro muy sonoro, quería acabar con esto de una maldita vez.

Ingresaron al edificio del aeropuerto, para coger su maleta. Intentaba no pensar en nada, no pensar en Kaname y, mucho menos, en Cross Yuuki. Solo tenía que ser la mujer fría que siempre había sido. Solo tenía que ser Asakura Kahoko, la mujer sin sentimientos —como muchos la habían calificado—.

— Señorita Asakura —dijo Seiren, la mujer que está a cargo de la seguridad de Kuran—, llevaremos sus maletas al automóvil.

— Esta bien, gracias —dejó que uno de los hombres de negro llevara su maleta.

Su mirada volvió hacia Kaname, observando su semblante, que tenía una pizca de felicidad. Sabía el motivo de sobra.

— Kaname-sama, Juuri-sama avisó que Cross Yuuki-san venia al aeropuerto a recibirlo.

No escuchó la respuesta de Kaname. Su mundo se derrumbó con aquellas simples palabras. Cross Yuuki estaba aquí. Su tiempo con Kaname había terminado. Lo sabía desde un principio y aun así se enamoró de Kaname, se enamoró de ese idiota manipulador.

Observó el brillo, de felicidad, en los ojos de Kaname. No podía hacer nada, si él era feliz ella también sería feliz. ¿Cierto?

Se acercó al castaño, lo miró directo a los ojos y le propino un golpe, muy fuerte, en el pecho. Ocultó todos sus sentimientos en una expresión fría.

— ¡Kahoko! —dijo molesto Hanabusa.

— Deja de tener esa maldita mirada de "Idiota enamorado" —sonrió sardónicamente—, y ve a verla de una maldita vez.

— Iré a verla —se dio la vuelta para empezar a retirarse.

Observó cómo se iba de su lado. Su corazón poco a poco se hacía añicos con cada paso dado por Kaname. Sus piernas empezaban a flaquear.

No iba a llorar, no derramaría ni una sola lagrima. Sabía que esto terminaría así. Sabía que el terminaría con la mujer que ama. Lo sabía, era tan obvio la conclusión de esta estúpida historia de amor no correspondido, pero eso no le quitaba el dolor en el pecho que sentía en este preciso momento, más bien el dolor se agrandaba más y más.

— ¡Kahoko! —Gritó Kaname, mientras dio la vuelta para observarla—. Gracias. —volvió a irse.

Dijo que no lloraría, pero la primera lágrima traicionera rodó por su mejilla, acompañada de las demás, que también eran traicioneras. Sus piernas empezaron a flaquearle aún más, hasta el punto que ya no soportaba su propio peso. Cayó de rodillas al piso.

— Kaho-chan/Kahoko —dijeron al mismo tiempo Takuma y Hanabusa.

Un sollozo lastimero se escapó de sus labios. Las lágrimas no paraban de caer. Sabía que Takuma y su primo intentaban consolarla, mas ella no les prestaba atención. Estaba totalmente sumida en el dolor.

Era tan doloroso ver al hombre que amas irse con otra mujer y solo te vea como una amiga, que nunca haya correspondido a tus sentimientos… tal vez debió hacer escuchar los consejos de Fuuka. Tal vez debió confesarse pero era muy cobarde, no quería perder la amistad de él por confesar sus sentimientos, no quería que las cosas cambiaran…

Pero que idiota era. Confesara o no sus sentimientos las cosas cambiarían entre ellos. Él ya no estaría siempre con ella, pasaría más tiempo con Cross Yuuki. Aquello era lo que más le dolía.

Pasaron unos minutos desde que Kuran se fue, las lágrimas cesaron, como también sus sollozos lastimeros. Takuma estaba a su lado, sentado en el piso, mientras la abrazaba. Un ligero tono carmín inundo sus mejillas. Se sentía avergonzada, para su suerte no había personas deambulando cerca de ellos.

Se separó de Takuma, para poder ponerse de pie. Pero apenas se había separado de Takuma, los guardaespaldas de Kaname se movilizaron y empezaron a salir corriendo del edificio. Aquello la altero de sobremanera. ¿Le había pasado algo a Kaname?

— ¿Qué paso? —dijo temerosa, mientras se ponía de pie.

— No sé —hablo Hanabusa—, pero…

— ¿Le paso algo a Kaname? —Dijo a voz abierta su más grande temor— tengo que…

— Kahoko, tranquilízate —dijo Takuma—, yo iré…

— Tengo que ir a verlo —empezó a caminar hacia la salida, pero Ichijou la detuvo, agarrándola por la cintura—. Suéltame Ichijou Takuma —forcejeó—. Te digo que me sueltes.

— No —dijo con firmeza—, aun estás alterada por lo que ocurrió, deja que Aidou vaya. ¿Puedes ir, Aidou?

— Claro, iré a ver qué pasa —se dirigió a la salida a paso rápido.

— Déjame ir, Takuma —empezó a forcejear aún más—. Tengo que ver a Kaname, tengo que saber que paso con él.

— No, aun estas alterada. Aidou volverá pronto con noticias.

— Te dije que me dejes ir —dijo con furia.

Pisó con fuerza el pie del rubio, logrando que este lo suelte. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas apenas Takuma aflojó su agarre. Bajó lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras. Necesitaba saber si Kaname estaba bien.

Llegó a la calle, observó a los acompañantes de Kaname, que lo rodeaban. Suspiró dé alivio. Él estaba bien.

Se acercó a él, ahí cayó en cuenta de que no había presencia de otra mujer —fuera de Seiren y ella—, no se encontraba Cross Yuuki. Se acercó aún más a la escena y descubrió unos trozos de vidrio y unas manchas de sangre.

¿Qué había sucedido aquí?

Se acercó aún más. Observó el rostro de furia del Kuran. Estaba totalmente furioso.

— Seiren, encuentra a Yuuki y al bastardo que la atropello —dijo con voz sombría—. Quiero al maldito muerto, pudriéndose en la cárcel.

— Como usted ordene, Kaname-sama —dijo estoica.

Lo miro directo a los ojos. Por primera vez sintió un gran miedo por este hombre.

— Kaname…

* * *

Sentía una gran furia, desesperación, impotencia y desolación. Observó como el automóvil, que había atropellado a Yuuki, se la llevaba en esta oscuridad.

¿Quién era el bastardo que se la había llevado?

— _Yuuki_…

Podía jurar que había escuchado mencionar el nombre de la castaña. Ya estaba alucinando, necesitaba encontrar a Yuuki y al bastardo que se la llevo.

Se acercó a la escena del crimen. Se encontraba la sangre de Yuuki en el piso, en pequeños charcos. Volvió a sentirse impotente…

Un hombre pasó corriendo frente a él, a gran velocidad como si persiguiere al coche que había atropellado a Yuuki. Unos nanosegundos cruzaron sus miradas cobrizas y amatistas. ¿Quién era aquel hombre? ¿Por qué parecía que seguía a aquel coche?... ¿Por qué no podía hacer nada?

Sintió la presencia de Seiren a su lado, seguido de las demás escoltas —que su madre lo había forzado a tener—. Seiren empezó a hacer unas llamadas, y él seguía sin hacer nada, seguía sintiéndose impotente y con una gran furia.

Quería matar al que había alejado a Yuuki de él, quería matarlo. Y, sobre todo, quería encontrar a Yuuki, quería tenerla a su lado.

— Seiren, encuentra a Yuuki y al bastardo que la atropello. Quiero al maldito muerto, pudriéndose en la cárcel.

— Como usted ordene, Kaname-sama —dijo estoica.

Encontraría al bastardo y lo mataría con sus propias manos, lo haría sufrir por hacerle daño a la persona que más quería…

— Kaname…

La voz de Kahoko lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y también disipó su furia, en gran parte. Observó el rostro de Kahoko, tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, sus ojos estaban rojos, como si hubiera llorado, también había un poco de miedo en ellos.

Kahoko nunca le había tenido miedo, hasta hoy. Estaba muy molesto, con grandes deseos de venganza que había asustado a su mejor amiga.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —musitó.

— Yuuki fue…

— Kaname-sama —Seiren lo interrumpió—, tengo una llamada de la morgue…

Su corazón se detuvo momentáneamente. No podía ser lo que creía, No podía…

— Quieren que vayamos a reconocer un cuerpo, que tiene la identificación de Cross Yuuki…

* * *

_— Kahoko, cuidas a Kaname-sama. Volveremos en unos minutos._

_— Ya entendí, no tienes por qué repetírmelo a cada momento, Hanabusa. Además no se morirá por una fiebre —sonrió—. Hierba mala nunca muere._

_— ¡Kahoko!_

_— Cierto, Kaho-chan —dijo entre risas Takuma—. Volveremos en media hora._

_— Esta bien, no se preocupen._

_Ambos chicos salieron del apartamento, dejando sola a Kahoko con un Kaname ardiendo en fiebre._

_Lanzó un suspiro irritado. Hanabusa a veces era muy irritante, con su sobre admiración por el castaño, que le daban ganas de golpearlo._

_Bueno era mejor cuidar del enfermo. Ingresó a la habitación de Kaname, que se encontraba dormido, se acercó a él._

_Observó su rostro bien esculpido, sus hermosos ojos estaban cerrados resaltando la gruesa capa de pestañas oscuras, su nariz recta y bien esculpida, su mandíbula recta, sus cabellos castaños bordeando su rostro, y sus labios bien cincelados. Se veía tan indefenso._

_Su mirada bajo de nuevo a sus labios. ¿Cómo se sentiría besar esos labios? ¿Cómo se sentirían aquellos labios sobre los suyos?..._

_Tenía unas grandes ganas de saberlo. Él estaba indefenso ¿podría aprovecharse de Kaname?_

_Kaname parecía muerto, totalmente inconsciente. ¿Tendría otra oportunidad como esta?_

_Se acercó a él, siendo consciente de que ella también terminaría enferma. Pero tendría otra oportunidad… no, no lo tendría._

_Se acercó presionando lentamente sus labios contra los de él, en un casto beso. Se separó inmediatamente, con temor a que él despertara. Él no despertó._

_Aquella tarde Kahoko Asakura robo su primer beso, beso a la persona que más quería, pero no solo una vez sino más de diez veces…_

* * *

**_Fin del capítulo tres._**

* * *

_Hola, gracias por leer. Disculpen la larga demora, los motivos son los de siempre XD _

_Gracias a Bella-swan11 y kiriegrati por añadir la historia a favoritos y alertas, muchas gracias :D_

_¿Reviews? ¿Alertas? ¿Favoritos?_

_Se despide Liz Asakura._


	5. Capítulo IV: ¿Sin marcha atrás?

**Hola :D, gracias por leer. **

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: Vampire Knight no me pertenece, como también no me pertenece stairway to heaven, ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**_

* * *

_**¿Destino…?**_

_Capítulo IV_

_¿Sin marcha atrás?_

* * *

Las imágenes pasaban una y otra vez por su cabeza. El vestido, que una vez en el día fue de un color claro, ahora estaba cubierto de manchas carmesí. Sus mechones rubios estaban igual que su vestido. Observo sus manos manchadas de sangre…

¿Qué había hecho?

La escena aun era muy vivida. El cuerpo de Yuuki impactando contra el coche. La sangre esparcida por todo el parabrisas, el cuerpo inconsciente de Yuuki…

No podía dejar pruebas, no podía dejar que Kaname se enterara de aquello. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó el cuerpo de Yuuki y lo puso en el coche, con las mangas de la chaqueta que llevaba limpio el parabrisas. Tenía que ser rápida. Tenía que hacer algo.

Llegar al hospital, a la zona de emergencia no servía de nada, estaba abarrotada. No había quien pueda arreglar su error, nadie podía atenderla.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo lograría deshacerse de Yuuki?

Encontró la solución, un brillo de esperanza para ella: Un cuerpo sin identificación, claramente difícil de identificarla. Solo tenía que colocar la identificación de Yuuki en dicho cuerpo. Nadie se enteraría, además con aquello se deshace de Yuuki.

Lo hizo. Ahora solo tenía que deshacerse del cuerpo, pero… ¿Dónde? ¿Qué podría hacer con el cuerpo?

Dejarla con su tío, solo podía pensar en esa solución. ¿Dónde mas podría dejar el cuerpo inconsciente de Yuuki?, aunque le había costado converse a su tío para que se quedara con el cuerpo de Yuuki. Claro que este no aceptaría de buenas a primera un cuerpo cubierto de sangre e inconsciente.

Ahora le tocaría enfrentar un gran problema: su hermano, Zero…

Apenas pensó su nombre, él ingreso de golpe a su habitación. Sabía el cuestionario que le esperaba, pero no sería un gran problema: solo tenía que lograr que Zero se quedara con Yuuki —si es que seguía viva— y que calle su crimen. Aunque con aquello perdería a su hermano adorado.

Zero la cogió de los brazos con furia, su mirada denotaba odio.

— ¿Dónde está Yuuki? ¿Qué hiciste con ella? ¿La mataste…? —arrastró la última pregunta.

— No, no la maté —mantuvo su voz calmada, permanecería fuerte frente a Zero.

— ¿Dónde está?

— En la casa del tío Yagari… solo esta inconsciente…

— Si Yuuki muere, juro que te mato, no me importara que seas mi hermana —dijo Zero, abandonando a toda prisa la habitación.

Las palabras de su hermano la hirieron. ¿Cómo podía amar más a Yuuki que a ella misma? ¿Por qué todos querían a Yuuki más que a ella?

No podía pensar en aquellos, se sentía culpable, pero no tanto. Sabía que una vez que Yuuki no estuviera en su camino Kaname solo seria para ella, para nadie más, solo para ella.

Tenía que deshacerse de todas las pruebas que la incriminaban, de todo. Antes de que alguien la descubriera. Antes…

— ¡Sara! —dijo Shizuka, que ingresaba por la puerta, preocupada.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado reflexionando sobre la reacción de Zero? ¿Qué pensaría su madre de ella?

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estas cubierta de sangre?

Pocas veces su madre mostraba preocupación por ella… Necesitaba decirle la verdad. Necesitaba desfogarse…

— Madre, creo que maté a Yuuki…

* * *

Subió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el tercer piso, de aquel edificio casi abandonado. Todo el alcohol que había consumido se había esfumado. Tenía que saber que había pasado con Yuuki, si estaba bien o no.

Golpeo desesperadamente la puerta, hasta que la abrió su amigo, Kaito. Ingresó sin siquiera saludar, ni despojarse de sus zapatillas, nada le importaba mas saber cómo se encontraba ella.

— ¿Dónde está?

— En la que era tu habitación —señaló—. Sayori la está cuidando, ella ya limpio sus heridas…

No espero a que su amigo siga explicándole la situación. Se dirigió a dicho lugar, abrió la puerta de golpe, sin importarle si alguien se encontraba dentro, o si Yuuki necesitaba reposo. Solo tenía que verla.

La vio tendida en el futón. Inconsciente. Se acerco lentamente a ella. Observó su rostro, que tenia algunos moretones, no sabía si en otras partes de su cuerpo tendría más moretones. Un pañuelo húmedo se posaba en su frente, su respiración era lenta. Al verla así se acumulaba una gran furia en su interior, y se acumulaban las ganas de hacer pagar a Sara por lo que había hecho.

Se arrodillo al borde del futón, pasó sus dedos por la mejilla de Yuuki, su rostro ardía en fiebre.

— Yuuki… lo siento—se disculpo—. Perdóname, es mi culpa que te pasara esto.

En el fondo sabía que era su culpa. Si él no se hubiera emborrachado hasta no poder mas, nada de esto no hubiera pasado. Nunca habría acorralado a Yuuki, no la hubiera puesta en una situación incómoda, Sara no hubiera sacado conclusiones que no debía, Yuuki no habría salido corriendo tras Kuran, Sara no la hubiera detenido y… Yuuki no habría sido atropella da por Sara.

Todo era culpa suya. Como siempre hacia daño a los que quería siempre pasaba esto. Jamás debió amar a Yuuki… Pero era tan egoísta que no podía dejar a Yuuki, porque era la luz de su vida, el sentido de su existencia. No podía vivir con la idea de que Yuuki lo dejara, aunque se había preparado ya varios años para esta conclusión. No podía dejar que se marchara de su lado…

Acariciaba su mejilla con el dorso de su mano. Quería abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. Quería verla vigorosa y llena de vida, con aquella sonrisa que iluminaba su despreciable vida.

— Yuuki…

— Zero-kun, deberías descansar un poco —dijo Wakaba—. Yo la cuidare, ve con Yagari-san y Kaito.

— No quiero dejarla, no quiero apartarme de su lado —admitió.

— Yo te llamare si ella despierta.

— Pero…

— Ve a despejar tus pensamientos.

Lo sacó a rastras de la habitación. No quería alejarse de Yuuki pero Wakaba no lo dejaba estar ahí.

Suspiró. Tenía que acomodar sus pensamientos. Se quitó las zapatillas y camino descalzo, llego al pequeño comedor que había en el apartamento.

Yagari estaba con los nervios en punta, Kaito, milagrosamente al igual que él, estaba casi sobrio. Tomo asiento en una de las sillas. Nadie decía palabra alguna. El silencio era fúnebre.

— Toma —Kaito le tendió una taza de café—. Se te quitara la borrachera que tuvimos hace un momento.

Sonrió con ironía. Tomo un sorbo de su café.

— Esto te quito la tuya —dijo con pocos ánimos.

— En parte. Pero lo que más me quito la borrachera fue ver como llegaba tu hermana con un cuerpo lleno de sangre e inconsciente al edificio. Eso te quita todo lo que hayas bebido —ladeó una sonrisa.

Otro silencio se extendió en la habitación. Zero decidió romper aquel silencio.

— ¿Cómo llegó Yuuki hasta aquí?

— Obviamente Sara la trajo, me rogo porque la ocultara y no dijera a nadie de la culpabilidad de ella —sonrió con ironía—. Es la pequeña hija de mi hermano, no podía dejar que ella vaya a la cárcel. Accedí a cuidar de ella. Wakaba me ayudo a limpiarla y cuidar de ella, ya que este idiota seguía tabaleándose —señaló a Kaito.

— No es culpa mía —respondió el aludido.

Aquello aumento su furia y culpabilidad.

— ¿Crees que ella…?

— ¡Zero-kun, despertó! —gritó Wakaba.

No espero más y se fue corriendo a la habitación que ocupaba Yuuki. Ingresó y vio como los orbes cobrizos de Yuuki estaban abiertos.

— Yuuki —Se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, se sentía tan aliviado al saber que estaba bien. Se separo lentamente de ella. Yuuki parecía totalmente desorientada, lo miraba como si fuera un extraño. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

— ¿Eres un ángel? —preguntó Yuuki.

No entendía lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué Yuuki no lo reconocía?

— ¿No recuerdas nada? —preguntó sin rodeos.

— ¿Recordar qué? —Se desoriento aun más—. No recuerdo nada, mi mente… —Empezó a alterarse.

— Tranquilízate —dijo Wakaba mientras se acerca a Yuuki—. Zero-kun deberías salir un momento. La tranquilizare

No quería irse pero Wakaba tenía razón, Yuuki tenía que relajarse.

— Volveré mas tarde.

Se puso de pie, pero algo sujetó su manga.

— No te vayas —dijo Yuuki.

Quiso quedarse, pero tenía que aclarar sus ideas un momento. No podía quedarse.

— Volveré en un momento —habló calmado—. Sayori te cuidara.

Sin decir más salió de la habitación.

Yuuki no recordaba nada ¿Qué debía hacer?

Obviamente llevarla de vuelta a la casa de su padre, pero eso significaba que volvería con Kuran y… ¿Qué pasaría con Sara?, ella iría a la cárcel por ser culpable de aquel accidente. Él no quería que eso pase, porque al final y al cabo era su hermana pequeña.

Pero a que le llevaba todas esas ideas. Yuuki no recordaba nada. ¿Sería capaz de inventar una nueva vida para Yuuki? ¿Sería capaz de quedarse con ella?... quería quedarse con ella… ¿esta era su oportunidad?

Había llegado al pequeño comedor. Los rostros expectantes de los dos hombres no se hicieron esperar.

— Yuuki no recuerda nada —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

Kaito y Yagari lo observaron a la espera de más información, cosa que nunca llego.

— ¿Qué esperas para llevarla a casa? —dijo Yagari, casi molesto.

Seguía con la mirada perdida, sopesando la idea de empezar una nueva vida con Yuuki. Al parecer Kaito leyó sus pensamientos.

— No pensaras quedarte con ella ¿cierto, Kiryuu? — lo miró profundamente—. Claro, quédate con ella, y vivan felices por siempre —dijo con sarcasmo—. ¡No seas idiota, Zero!

— La quiero, quiero estar con ella —admitió.

— ¿Y qué harás? ¿Qué le dirás? ¡Recapacita, Kiryuu! —le repuso Kaito.

— ¡No sé, ya lo veré! —gritó—. Solo quiero estar con ella… No la dejare a manos de Sara para que le haga daño de nuevo.

— Si serás idiota. Sara…

El timbre de su móvil se escuchó, interrumpiendo su discusión. Vio el identificador de llamadas, era Ichiru. Respiró profundamente, ya había tomado su decisión. Contestó.

— Ichiru necesito que me hagas un favor.

— Zero… luego. Necesito decirte algo muy importante…

— Primero quiero que saques una maleta que tenía preparada, está en el armario de mi habitación. Sácalo y llévamelo al parque que se encuentra cerca de casa. Vendré dentro de media hora.

— Lo hare, pero primero escucha lo que tengo que decirte —respiro profundamente—. Llamaron de la morgue para reconocer el cadáver de Yuuki… tuvo un accidente y… Yuuki está muerta…

* * *

_**Fin del capítulo cuatro.**_

* * *

_**Hola, gracias por leer. disculpen la demora. Siempre tardo mucho en subir unnuevo cap. **_

_**Bueno no alargare estas notas, son las tres de la mañana y tengo sueño XD. Solo respondere el lindo review que me dejaron.**_

_**Lu Kyoraku:**_ _Hola, muchas gracias por comentar, te hubiera respondido el review en MP, pero bueno ya que subo el cap, mejor aqui XD. De nuevo gracias por comentar y agregar la historia a alertas. Me hace tan feliz saber que la historia te agrada como también te parece profunda (jama me dijeron algo asi, me hace tan feliz saberlo). sobre los personajes espero que vayas conociendolos aun mas (sobre los odios infundados hacia algunos personajes en el manga, y no aqui, no es mi culpa XD). Espero poder describir los sentimientos de los protagonistas bien, para que asi no los odies XD. Nos leemos. Bye.  
_

_PD. te hubiera respondido mas largo pero tengo sueño y no es MP XD._

_..._

_¿Comentarios?_

_Se despide Liz Asakura_


	6. Capítulo V: ¿Sumidos en la duda?

**Hola :D, gracias por leer. **

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: Vampire Knight no me pertenece, como también no me pertenece stairway to heaven, ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**_

* * *

_**¿Destino…?**_

_Capítulo V_

_¿Sumidos en la duda?_

_Un año después del accidente._

* * *

...::::::::::::::...

"_**Los cuatro se hunden en sus dudas, en su miseria, si saber qué hacer. Sin saber si sus pensamientos eran correctos, si lo que hacen es correcto. Pero entre ellos uno da un paso hacia delante para ser feliz…"**_

...::::::::::::::...

Arrojó con toda su furia el folder, que sostenía, contra la pared, dejando que varias hojas se esparzan por la habitación.

Odiaba esta situación, odiaba la insistencia de Fuuka… Odiaba su cobardía.

— ¡Kahoko! —Gritó María—, tranquilízate, Fuuka no dijo eso por ofenderte…

— ¡Oh, sí claro!—Dijo con sarcasmo—, lo dijo por mi propio bien.

— No es así. Fuuka di algo — dijo desesperada María.

— Yo no me retracto de lo que dije, es la verdad —cruzó sus brazos—. Ha pasado casi un año desde aquel incidente, y tú sigues ahí sin hacer nada…

— ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer? ¡Dímelo!

— Declararte…

— Declararte —remedó—. ¿Dime cómo?... es fácil decirlo pero no hacerlo.

— Son amigos, los he visto intercambiando miradas… pienso que Kaname puede corresponder tus sentimientos…

— Piensas —dijo con ironía—. Ya estas alucinando, Fuuka. ¿Verdad, María?

— A mi no me metan, solo tranquilícense.

— Yo no alucino, yo solo digo lo que veo —dijo con determinación.

— Sí, claro —sonrió con ironía—. Solo intentas cumplir tus deseos reprimidos conmigo. Siempre quisiste a Kaname, él te rechazó, y…

— Cierra la boca, Asakura —dijo molesta Fuuka.

En ese momento cayó en cuenta sobre lo que había dicho. Todo lo que dijo fue producto del impulso y las verdades —que le costaba admitir— que dijo Fuuka sobre ella. Quería disculparse por sus palabras, pero su orgullo era más grande, además seguía molesta.

El ambiente de la habitación estaba muy denso. Las dos se mantenían la mirada, sin ceder. Kahoko de por sí ya era terca y orgullosa. Pero cuando Fuuka se molestaba era mucho peor que Kahoko.

— Bien, piensa lo que quieras —dijo Fuuka, mientras daba medía vuelta—. Solo te diré un par de cosas. Si no piensas estar con Kaname dale el "si" a Takuma...

— Deja de entrometerte en mi vida...

— Y estoy enamorada de otro idiota. No volveré a entrometerme en tu vida, Asakura Kahoko. —sin decir más salió corriendo de la habitación.

— ¡Fuuka! —Gritó María—. Kahoko trata de aclarar tus ideas, iré a calmar a Fuuka.

Sin decir más su amiga salió de la habitación dejándola sola. Todos la dejaban sola.

¿Qué había hecho?

Había dejado que toda su frustración saliera contra Fuuka. Toda la tensión que había acumulado desde aquel accidente... Todo el desprecio que sentía hacía Cross Sara, estalló contra Fuuka.

La gota que había derramado el vaso, fue la insistencia de Fuuka por confesar sus sentimientos. Que había estado reprimiendo todo este año y que pensaba seguir reprimiendo…

Era una idiota, nunca confesaría sus sentimientos, no quería perder su valiosa amistad… No quería perderlo.

A veces quería ser como Cross Sara, aunque la detestaba, para…

— Kahoko…

… Poder pelear por el amor de Kaname, sin importarle nada más…

— Kaname…

Sin tener la sensación de poder perderlo con su confesión.

* * *

Caminaba tranquilamente, manteniendo a raya todas sus emociones —más que todo el sentimiento de la perdida de Yuuki—. A su lado su amigo, Ichijou Takuma, le comentaba la idea de salir en la noche, para despejar sus mentes, idea propuesta por Sara…

Sara le recordaba mucho a Yuuki, era igual de amable que Yuuki… quería que ella sea Yuuki… su amada Yuuki.

Aun no superaba su pérdida, como también se sentía culpable, por no encontrar al maldito que la mató, al desgraciado que la había arrebatado de sus brazos.

Había ocultado sus sentimientos todo este año, desde la muerte de Yuuki. Estuvo con la cabeza fría todo este año y solo se había desplomado en la oscuridad de su habitación, sin que nadie lo vea, excepto alguien…

Vio un destello de cabellos castaños empujándolo a Takuma y a él, seguido de un destello plateado.

— ¡Fuuka! —gritaba María Kurenai.

— ¿Qué habrá pasado? —preguntó su amigo.

— No tengo idea, pero tengo la sensación de que tiene que ver con Kahoko.

— Iré a calmar a las chicas. Tú ve a calmar a Kaho-chan. Nos vemos luego Kaname.

— Está bien.

Vio como su amigo iba tras Kisaragi y Kurenai. El empezó a subir las escaleras —el ascensor estaba averiado—, del complejo de apartamentos de Kahoko, para suerte suya el apartamento de su amiga estaba en el tercer piso.

¿Qué paso en el departamento de Kahoko para que Fuuka salga corriendo y María tras ella?

Algo le decía que la culpable era Kahoko. Ultimadamente ella había estado muy tensa. Él su ponía que se debía a la insistencia de sus tíos para que acepte el compromiso con Takuma, aquello a él también lo molestaba, no podían dejarla vivir libremente, no podían dejar que se quede a su lado…

Si quería que Kahoko se quede a su lado, era su único sustento desde la muerte de Yuuki, era… su mejor amiga.

Llegó al apartamento de Kahoko, vio la puerta ligeramente entreabierta, ingresó. Observó cómo algunos papeles estaban esparcidos, y a Kahoko pensativa, con la cabeza gacha, su rostro siendo ocultado pos sus cabellos rubios.

— Kahoko… —la llamó.

Ella lo miró por unos segundos, con aquellos ojos ámbares, que no sabían qué hacer.

— Kaname… —arrastró su nombre y la primera, y única, lágrima rodo por su rostro.

Él se acercó y limpio con su pulgar la pequeña lagrima que se le había escapado a la rubia.

— Discúlpate, pídele disculpas. Ustedes dos son amigas desde la secundaria, no pierdas su amistad.

Kahoko lo miró con aquellos ojos ámbares que lo cautivaban, expectantes.

— Ve, te esperare aquí, mas tarde saldremos todos.

Ella no dijo nada, solo salió por la puerta, pero antes dedicándola una gran sonrisa, una de las pocas sonrisas que emitía Kahoko Asakura. Aquella sonrisa le recordaba a Yuuki, Yuuki siempre estaba sonriendo, era la luz de su vida y se lo arrebataron de sus manos.

Su sonrisa se perdió apenas Kahoko desapareció de su perímetro. Cayendo en cuenta en una sospecha que había estado sopesando todo este año…

Estaba buscando, con desesperación, el remplazo de su dulce Yuuki en Kahoko y Sara.

* * *

Se removió inquieto en su pequeño dormitorio —que compartía con cierta castaña—, debatiéndose entre asistir o no a la graduación de Yuuki.

Aun se sentía culpable, por lo ocurrido hace un año, y se sentía menos merecedor del amor de Yuuki, ya que le había hecho pasar por mucha económica. A Yuuki nunca le había faltado nada en la casa de Kaien, y aquí le faltaba mucho…

Yuuki no recordaba nada antes del accidente, había creado una gran farsa de su vida pasada, había conseguido documentos, para Yuuki, gracias a la ayuda de Kaito y le había dado una nueva vida…. Una vida en la que él se sentía culpable.

El chirrido de la puerta al abrirse los distrajo un momento. Elevó la mirada y observó a su tío.

— ¿No iras a la graduación de Yuki?

— No sé si deba ir… —confesó.

— Yuki te pidió, insistió, para que vayas. Ella quiere verte ahí…

— No sé si lo merezca, no sé…

— Deja eso de lado, Zero. Debes dejar de torturarte a ti mismo, tu desiste aquella noche quedarte con ella, toma la responsabilidad y hazla feliz. Yuki quiere verte.

Se quedo asombrado por las palabras por parte de su tío. Sin decir más cogió sus zapatillas deportivas, su abrigo y billetera.

Miró hacia atrás antes de salir.

— ¿No iras?

— No, creo que hoy tengo una buena racha gracias a esa chiquilla.

— Claro —suspiró—. Solo no te gastes todo el dinero.

Si decir más salió de la habitación, rumbo al instituto de Yuuki.

El recuerdo de hace un año pasó por su cabeza…

Ichiru diciéndole con desesperación sobre la muerte de Yuuki, rogándole por que se quede por lo menos hasta que concluya su funeral. Zero no lo escuchó, y más bien, sentía culpa, se sentía culpable por hacer aquello. Tal vez él pareció como un cobarde ante Kaien y los demás pero, en aquel momento, solo pensaba que quería a Yuuki a su lado… seguía queriéndola a su lado pero la culpa no se iba.

Aquello confirmaba sus pensamientos: siempre hacia daño a los que quería, en especial a Yuuki.

Se aferro aun mas a su abrigo, el frio era muy fuerte, que calaba sus huesos.

Llegó al instituto e ingresó al auditorio del instituto. Ahí la vio sonriendo con Wakaba y otras chicas, tal vez de su clase.

Aquello lo hizo feliz. Cuando Yuuki estaba en el anterior instituto, junto con Sara, Ichiru y él, ella no tenía amigas, nadie le prestaba atención. Su único amigo era él. Por lo menos le había vuelto a dar su vida de instituto de nuevo, aquello lo reconfortaba.

Yuuki lo vio con aquellos orbes cobrizos, su mirada reflejo felicidad. Sus cortos cabellos castaños rebotaban mientras ella corría a saludarlo.

— ¡Zero! —gritó.

Lo abrazó con fuerza.

— Viniste —dijo feliz— pensé que no vendrías. —una pequeña lágrima traicionera rodo por su mejilla.

— Si vine —dijo mientras limpiaba con su pulgar el rastro de la lágrima—. No llores, Yuki.

— No estoy llorando —sonrió, sin apartarse de él.

— ¡Yuki! —llamó Wakaba.

— ¡Wakashimatsu! —gritó otra chica.

— Debó irme, ya empezara la ceremonia — dijo mientras se separaba—. Nos vemos después, Zero. No te vayas sin esperarme.

— Te esperare.

Yuuki se fue rebosante de energía. Aquello lo hacía feliz en partes, pero aun así no se iba la culpa…

Él no merecía el amor de Yuuki Cross… ahora Yukiko Wakashimatsu.

* * *

Observaba a cada momento la entrada al auditorio. Zero no vendría. Eso la ponía triste quería verlo.

— Yukiko andas muy distraída —menciono su amiga, Rima Touya.

— No es cierto —respondió sonrojada.

— Yuki solo espera alguien —dijo Yori.

— Seguro es tu novio, ¿Cierto, Wakashimatsu? —dijo Jun Tsuchiura.

— No es mi novio —dijo aun mas sonrojada— solo es un amigo al que quiero…

— Como novio —completó Jun.

Todas empezaron a reír, incluyéndola. Ellas eran sus amigas. Y Yori su mejor amiga.

Divisó a Zero en la puerta, sin pensar en nada mas corrió a su encuentro. Lo abrazó con toda su fuerza. Zero había venido, él vino.

Estaba tan feliz de verlo ahí, ultimadamente él la había estado ignorando, aquello le dolía, pero estaba aquí.

Zero era guapo, pero aquello no era lo que había causado que se enamore de él. Zero era gentil y amable, que daría la vida por las personas que quiere, esa era la causa por la cual estaba enamorada de él. Lo amaba… Pero ¿Zero estaba enamorado de ella?

Se despidió a regañadientes de Zero. No quería apartarse de su lado, pero la ceremonia ya iba a empezar, ya era hora.

Al llegar con sus amigas recibió miradas burlonas por parte de sus amigas, trató de ignorarlas.

La ceremonia empezó, los docentes entregaban los títulos. Su mejor amiga estaba delante de ella, agradecía que ella este junto a ella.

Yori ingresó, y se escucho los murmullos por todo el salón. Odiaba que murmuraran sobre ella. Yori ya había asumido su responsabilidad y Kaito, que nada tenía que ver con el asunto, también tomo parte de la responsabilidad. No podían criticarlos…

— Wakashimatsu Yukiko-san.

La llamó Takamiya Kaito, su profesor encargado en entregarle su titulo.

— Gracias, sensei —dio una reverencia, dispuesta a irse.

— Dile tus sentimientos a ese idiota.

Aquella frase la tomo por sorpresa. Trató de que sus piernas la obedecieran para salir del escenario. Salió a duras penas.

La falta de sus recuerdos impedía que se confesara a Zero. No sabía cómo eran Zero y ella antes de su accidente, no sabía si él solo la quería como una hermana o correspondía a sus sentimientos. No lo sabía y eso la mortificaba.

La ceremonia de graduación término, todo el momento se la pasó pensando en los posibles sentimientos de Zero hacia ella, si llegar a ninguna conclusión.

Salió al campus junto con Yori, ocultando sus dudas y tristezas tras una gran sonrisa, como siempre.

Zero estaba a unos pasos de ella. Miró directo a sus orbes amatistas, cautivadores. No pudo reprimir más sus sentimientos.

— Zero… yo… —se acercó aun mas a él— Te amo…

* * *

_**Fin del capítulo cinco.**_

* * *

_Hola a todos. Gracias por leer, también disculpen por la larga demora. Lo siento._

_Gracias a AomeAzakura por agregar la historia a favoritos. Muchas gracias._

_También muchas gracias al lindo comentario que me dejaron._

_Lu Kyoraku: Hola :D. De nuevo muchas gracias por comentar, me hacen muy feliz tus comentarios. Me alegra saber que los capítulos anteriores te parecieron interesantes, eso me alegra la vida. Sara es la perfecta villana, va bien con ella esa personalidad (en dos de mis fanfics la odian, no puedo evitar que sea la villana :D). Me agrada saber que te este gustando la Yuuki que describo, eso hace feliz (Yo nunca la odie, bueno tal vez un poquito XD. Zero ya se siente culpable por su decisión y se sentirá aun mas culpable :V. Me alegra saber que comprendes un poco más a Kahoko, espero que con este capítulo la entiendas un poco más :D. Siempre se agradece un comentario, más bien muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Nos leemos._

_PD: en el capitulo tres (si no me equivoco) me preguntaste hasta que punto me basaba en el dorama, se me había olvidando responderte. Bueno sigo la line del dorama pero aumente un par de personajes que cambian un poco la historia, como también a la protagonista del dorama la partí en dos (Kahoko y Yuuki). La idea base es del dorama jejej._

…_._

_..._

_.._

_._

_¿Comentarios/review? ¿Alertas? ¿Favoritos?_

_Se despide Liz Asakura._


	7. Capítulo VI: Encuentros con el pasado

**Hola :D, gracias por leer. **

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: Vampire Knight no me pertenece, como también no me pertenece stairway to heaven, ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**_

* * *

_**¿Destino…?**_

_Capítulo VI_

_Encuentros con el pasado_

* * *

_**Dos años después del accidente. **_

Cogió su pequeña maleta, empezó a meter unas pocas prendas en ella, con mucha rapidez, además de furia... mucha furia. Estaba muy molesta consigo misma, con su maldita cobardía. Cerró con una exageración de fuerza la maleta.

Agarró su bolso de mano puso sus documentos y boletos de avión. Disponiéndose a salir de ahí, huyendo momentáneamente de su dolor...

— Kahoko... ¿Qué haces?

Escuchó la voz de María, que estaba junto a Fuuka.

— ¿A dónde vas, Kaho-chan? — dijo Fuuka.

— Iré a Japón el fin de semana —decidió no mentir—, veré a mis tíos y...

— ¿Te irás por lo de Kaname y Sara?...

— No me reprendas, Fuuka —ocultó sus ojos entre sus cabellos rubios—. No necesito que reprendan...

— No. no lo hare, pero promete que regresaras.

— Si, lo hare, solo necesito despejar mis ideas.

— Te esperaremos. Viaja con cuidado, Kahoko —dijo María.

Sonrió, como pocas veces lo hacía. Agarró con más fuerza su maleta y bolso.

— Fuuka, necesito que le digas a Hanabusa que no le mencione nada a Kaname, que solo diga que tuve que viajar de emergencia. María no le digas nada a Ichiru si te pregunta algo.

Sus dos amigas asintieron. Kahoko salió sin decir más de su departamento.

Llegó al aeropuerto, esperando la llamada de su vuelo. Aquella escena rondaba una y otra vez su cabeza...

Ver como Kaname besaba a Sara le dolía, rompía su corazón a pedazos. Pero como siempre pudo ocultar sus emociones, mantenerlas a raya, para luego derrumbarse en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Aun podía recordar la mirada triunfante de Cross Sara, aquellos ojos azules penetrantes mirándole con superioridad. Su voz llena de espinas anunciándole su noviazgo con el castaño.

Los había felicitado, y se había retirado inmediatamente de aquel lugar, no podía hacer nada más... nada más. Apenas había llegado a su departamento compró unos pasajes de avión de ida y vuelta a Japón. Necesitaba un par de días para despejarse. Para dejar de echarse la culpa por su cobardía.

¿Por qué lo había dejado?

¿Por qué había perdido su única oportunidad?

¿Por qué era tan cobarde?

No quería saber las respuestas a esas preguntas, solo quería olvidarse de Kaname y Sara. Quería que los dos desaparezcan de su vida. No quería pensar en ellos.

Llamaron para ingresar a su vuelo, abordó el avión y dejo de pensar en Kaname... no quería pensar más en él.

* * *

...:::::::::...

Llegó a Japón, el viaje fue muy pesado, pero pudo dormir unas horas —más bien todo el viaje—. Había llegado casi al medio día...

Y ahora ¿Cuál era el plan?... encerrarse en su habitación —en la casa de sus tíos—, y llorar hasta más no poder, ese era el plan para este fin de semana. Aquello sonaba totalmente patético, Kahoko sabía que estaba actuando patéticamente, pero luego de este fin de semana volvería a ser la misma Kahoko Asakura, la misma mujer fría y sin sentimientos.

Consiguió un taxi. Decidió que antes de ir a la casa de sus tíos iría a la playa, a _aquella _casa en la playa... Necesitaba estar sola, antes de las preguntas de sus primas por su aparición repentina.

Observó las calles, veía pasar las casas, hasta que iban desapareciendo poco a poco. Llegó a la casa en la playa. No sabía por qué venia a aquí, si sabía que aquella casa le pertenecía a Cross Yuuki.

No pensó en nada más. Tomó sus maletas y se sentó en la arena. Observando el reflejo del sol sobre el mar, como las olas llegaban a perderse en la orilla y...

Más allá había una joven pareja, un chico de cabello plateado, alto, al lado de él una chica de cabello castaño, corto y lacio, de mediana estatura que sostenía un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos. Ellos estaban sentados en la arena, mirando el mar...

No pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran. Se acostó en la arena, dejando que las lagrimas fluyan. Dejando que sus sentimientos salgan a flote, nadie se compadecería de ella aquí, nadie la conocía, por eso, solo por eso lloraba...

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó una voz femenina.

Quitó su brazo de sus ojos, dejándose deslumbrar momentáneamente con la luz del sol, observó a la chica que le había preguntado sobre su estado de ánimo.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a aquella chica, no sabía dónde pero tenía la sensación de conocer a aquella chica de cabello castaño, ojos cobrizos, piel cremosa. Era la misma chica que ya se encontraba en la playa.

Carraspeó un momento y respondió.

— Ahm... si, no se preocupe...

— Tomé —le tendió una bebida—. Esta en medio de la playa y el calor es muy fuerte.

Miró con desconfianza la bebida, pero decidió tomarla, no sin antes agradecerle. Bebió la bebida de té frío.

— Soy Asakura Kahoko, ¿Quién es usted?

Preguntó con la curiosidad de saber la identidad de la chica que le parecía familiar.

— Soy Wa... Kiryuu Yukiko, el chico que está allá es mi esposo, Kiryuu Zero, que...

Escuchó el parloteo que sostenía la castaña, distrayéndola momentáneamente de su miseria  
Pero no podía dejar de lado que ya había visto a esta chica en otro lugar, pero no sabía en donde.

— No necesita ayuda ¿Asakura-san?

— No, gracias. Ya vendrán a por mí.

— Ya veo...

— ¡Yuki!

Aquel nombre la hizo temblar por un instante. Observó al dueño de aquella voz. No podía ver con claridad, pero aquél chico tenía el mismo perfil que Ichiru...

— Me tengo que ir. Hasta luego, Asakura-san.

— Adiós —respondió mientras veía como Kiryuu Yukiko se iba.

Suspiró. Cogió su teléfono celular y marcó un número.

— Tsukiko ven a recogerme. Estoy la playa, cerca a la casa de Cross Kaien...

* * *

...::::::::::::::::...

_**Cinco años después del accidente. **_

La mujer al otro lado de la line de asientos la sacaba de quicio al coquetear de forma abierta, mostrando sus protuberantes senos a SU novio.

Vio como Kaname le daba una mirada coqueta a esa mujer. Maldito hijo de...

Respiró profundamente y volvió a sonreír y al mismo tiempo lanzaba dagas a aquélla mujer. Pero no era la única que lanzaba dagas a esa tipa, Asakura Kahoko —que está en el asiento detrás de ella, junto a Takuma—, también le lanzaba dagas a esa mujer.

Había ganado la batalla contra Asakura, ella ya no era un oponente para ella. Como tampoco lo era Yuuki, ella ya estaba muerta, no la volvería a ver en su vida...

El viaje de regreso a Japón la ponía ansiosa pero también llena de expectativas. Pronto se anunciaría su compromiso con Kuran Kaname y, así también, pronto sería la señora Kuran... Kuran Sara... tendría el mundo a sus pies.

Estaban en el aeropuerto, la tipa aquélla contoneaba sus caderas, coqueteándole a Kaname. Él la miraba con deseo.

— Nos vemos en casa de tu padre, Sara —dijo Kaname para luego ir tras aquélla mujer.

— No te metas en problemas —dijo.

Observó como Kaname acorralaba a esa mujer.

— ¿Tienes algunos planes? —dijo mientras agarraba coquetamente la corbata de Kaname.

— Sí —respondió mientras pasaba el pulgar por sus labios—, pero no tú no estás en ellos.

Él se alejo de esa mujer. Sonrió con satisfacción al ver el rostro humillado de ella, pero la satisfacción le duró poco tiempo.

— Kahoko, vamos —dijo Kaname.

— Nos vemos después, Takuma —dijo Asakura—. Iré con Kaname a la casa en la playa.

Vio como Asakura corría, logrando que sus rubios cabellos rebotaran en su rostro y sus tacones resonaran en el lugar.

Los ve como ambos desaparecen del edificio.

No tenía por qué molestarse, porque solo ella será la prometida, y futura esposa, de Kaname...

...::::::::::::::::::...

* * *

— Zero, toma un par de fotos a este lugar. Se ve más hermoso.

— Yuki deja de correr, podrías caerte.

— No me caeré. Además tenemos que apurarnos, tienes que acabar esa pintura rápido, la fecha de entrega ya se acerca.

— No te preocupes, lo acabaré. Además la fecha de entrega del manga de Touya se acerca, y eso significa que no dormiré en un par de días —tomó un par de fotos más—. No estaría en este lío si no fuera por ti, Yuki —farfulló.

— Me encanta ver los fondos que creas en el manga de Rima-chan.

Yuki saltaba de aquí a allá mientras tomaba las fotografías. Aquellos pequeños momentos lo ponían tan feliz.

Aún podía recordar la confesión de Yuki, en la graduación de ella, estuvo muy sorprendido, quiso negarse pero no pudo al ver el rostro sonrojado de ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces confesó también sus sentimientos.

— Zero vayamos a ver aquella casa...

— Siempre vamos a ver esa casa cuando venimos, Yuki.

— Pero yo no me canso de verla. Vamos.

Ella jaló de su brazo, llevándolo a rastras. Siempre era así, su relación era así.

— Zero...

— ¿Qué?

— Crees que podamos tener una casa igual a esta a futuro. Sería lindo tener un lugar así...

La culpa no tardo en llegar a él. Si ella se hubiera quedado con Kuran Kaname tendría el mundo a sus pies, pero él se lo había arrebatado...

—... Aunque aquello no me importa mucho, me conformo con tener a Zero a mi lado, de por vida.

— ¿Eh? —respondió descolocado.

— Estarás a mi lado de por vida, ese es tu castigo por enamorarme.

Ella le dio un casto beso en los labios. Ambos se quedaron en su burbuja de felicidad hasta que escucharon un auto estacionarse.

— Sera mejor irse, deben ser los dueños de esta casa.

— Uhm... está bien.

— Bueno una última foto, Volvamos a la playa.

— ¡Sí, vamos Zero!

Ella empezó a correr con dirección a la playa. No pudo evitar sonreír. Caminó tras ella.  
Por un momento vio de soslayo hacía atrás. Observó a una pareja una mujer rubia y un hombre de cabello castaño... Aquello le dio una mala sensación…

* * *

_**Fin del capítulo seis.**_

* * *

_Hola a todos. Gracias por leer, también disculpen por la larga demora. Lo siento._

_Gracias a Mizuna Kurenagi por agregar la historia a favoritos. Muchas gracias._

_Disculpen lo tedioso de estos capítulos, pero desde el siguiente capítulo empezara la fiesta (?) El encuentro entre nuestros cuatro protagonistas se acerca lleno de dolor y lagrimas (?)._

_¿Reviews? ¿Alertas? ¿Favoritos?_

_Se despide Liz Asakura, que por primera vez actualiza a luz del día._


	8. Capítulo VII: Ella es solamente mía

**Hola :D, gracias por leer. **

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: Vampire Knight no me pertenece, como también no me pertenece stairway to heaven, ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**_

* * *

_**¿Destino…?**_

_Capítulo VII_

_Ella es solamente mía._

* * *

— Ponte este, creo que es el mejor para este día: El anuncio del compromiso de Kaname con Sara.

Observó detalladamente aquel vestido, strapless, de color negro con escote corazón. ¿Por qué tenía que asistir a esa maldita reunión?, ¿Por qué tenía que ser partícipe del anuncio de tal compromiso?

— No veo el motivo por esmerarme en mi apariencia, María —respondió con pereza.

— Yo tampoco veo la razón por esmerarse —apoyó Fuuka—. Ella solo tiene que esmerarse por su apariencia el día de su compromiso y boda con Takuma.

— El motivo es para mostrarle a Kaname lo que se perdió, por idiota —refunfuñó.

Kahoko lanzó un suspiro de derrota, ¿Qué más daba?, al final tendría que asistir a la fiesta de aniversario de Kuran Enterprise, tanto por trabajar en ahí como ser una socia de dicha empresa.

— Está bien —cogió el vestido de mala gana—, me lo pondré, pero solo porque no tengo nada más que ponerme.

María solo sonrió victoriosamente, mientras que Fuuka solo farfulló algunas palabras inteligibles.

María y Fuuka habían tomado dos bandos distintos desde lo sucedido hacia tres años atrás. María seguía apoyando, y alentando, su amor no correspondido por el Kuran, mientras que Fuuka se había declarado fiel partidaria de su relación con Takuma, y había terminado detestando a Kaname.

Aquello le había causado gracia. Si bien su relación con Takuma había sido formal luego de enterarse del noviazgo de Kaname con Sara, ella había aceptado tal compromiso solo por los beneficios que aquello conllevaba. Su tío se beneficiaría con aquel compromiso, como también la familia de Takuma saldría ganando. Todos ganaban.

Pero ella había puesto condiciones en su relación, su compromiso seria anunciado un mes después de graduarse de la universidad, y su boda se realizaría dos meses después de su compromiso…

Aunque seguía amando a Kaname, Kahoko hacia todo lo posible por corresponder los sentimientos de Takuma, porque él merecía que ella también lo amara.

Estuvo a punto d ponerse aquel vestido, pero el sonido de una llamada entrante la detuvo. Contestó sin ver el identificador de llamadas.

— Habla Asakura.

— Kahoko, necesito que me hagas un favor.

Su corazón se detuvo momentáneamente al escuchar su voz. Pero volvió a la realidad al instante.

— No te ayudare a escapar, Kuran. Ve y cumple tu promesa.

— Que mala amiga resultaste ser —respondió sin gracia—. Si no me ayudaras a escapar, entonces ven a darme apoyo moral. Estoy en el parque de diversiones, frente al carrusel.

— ¡Oye…!

— Te esperare —colgó.

Quedo estática por un momento. Observó hacia atrás, vi a sus amigas observándola, a la espera de lo que podría hacer. Ellas ya sabían lo que ella iba a hacer.

Cogió sus zapatillas deportivas, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

— Has que te compre un hermosos vestido, y zapatos —habló Fuuka—. Te esperaremos en la fiesta.

Sonrió al tener el apoyo de sus dos amigas.

— Nos vemos.

Salió con rumbo a su perdición sin fin.

Observaba girar una y otra vez aquel carrusel, lleno de personas felices. Él solo miraba el fin de su vida.

Tenía que dejar ir a su amada Yuuki, ella ya no estaba con él. Hoy daría su palabra a otra mujer, formalizaría su relación con Sara. Mas por petición de su madre que voluntad propia.

Todos estos años estaba buscando el remplazo de Yuuki: ¿lo había encontrado en Sara?, tal vez… pero también anhelaba a otra persona…

— Kaname, deja ya esa cara de idiota que es condenado a muerte. Solo te comprometerás.

Elevó la mirada, ahí estaba su mejor amiga. Mirándolo siempre con un brillo especial, que no podía descifrar

— Kahoko… ¿Crees que es bueno que deje ir a Yuuki?

— Yo pensé que ya la habías dejado ir cuando empezaste a salir con Sara.

— No la deje ir del todo.

— Lo mejor es que la dejes ir —ella también empezó a ver el carrusel—. Ya le hiciste una promesa a otra mujer, cúmplela.

— Kahoko, ves aquella pared en blanco de allá —señaló la pared de fondo al carrusel—. Decidí que se pintaría un mural, en recuerdo a Yuuki. Ese mural será Yuuki.

— Tu siempre buscando un remplazo —lo miró a los ojos—. Mientras la dejes ir está bien. ¿Y quién pintara el mural?

— Hice un concurso, el mejor ganó. Aquel mural lo pintara Kiryuu Zero, tiene un gran talento. Lo conoceré mañana pasado.

— Bien —se puso de pie—, pero ahora me debes un vestido y accesorios. Mira como vine vestida.

Observó el atuendo de Kahoko. Llevaba unos pantalones jeans, una blusa de tirantes, un canguro y unas zapatillas deportivas. Para Kaname ella se veía hermosa como siempre, pero no estaba apropiada para una fiesta de gala.

— Bueno, pero yo escogeré lo que llevaras puesto.

— Está bien —suspiró—. Pero dame las llaves de tu auto, yo conduzco.

Le dio las llaves de su auto sin refutar.

Deseo ver una vez más a Yuuki. Al parecer su plegaria fue escuchada, vio una vez más a Yuuki, en aquel carrusel con su gran sonrisa.

Esta era su despedida definitiva…

Pero la vio pasar una y otra vez más. Esto no podía ser una alucinación.

Empezó a seguir a aquella chica que parecía ser Yuuki. Kahoko lo siguió, aunque no le prestó la más mínima atención.

El carrusel se detuvo, permitiendo que las personas desocuparan sus lugares. Aquella chica se acercaba hacia él con una gran sonrisa y con los brazos abiertos. Esto no era una alucinación, ella era Yuuki y venia hacia él.

Pero todo se derrumbo cuando ella abrazó y besó a otro hombre de cabellera plateada. Quedó en shock temporal, al igual que Kahoko.

Rápidamente dio la vuelta y siguió a esa pareja.

— Yuuki —con toda la fuerza que tenía jaló a la chica de cabellos castaños y la abrazó—. Yuuki.

— ¡Kaname! —gritó Kahoko, pero no le prestó atención.

— ¿Quién es usted? —preguntó asustada la castaña.

— Soy Kuran Kaname y tu eres Cross Yuuki ¿cierto?

— Vámonos Yukiko —dijo el hombre de cabellos plateados.

Ese hombre se la llevó de su lado, ambos empezaron a correr alejándose de él. No, no podía dejarla ir…

— Kaname…

— Voy tras Yuuki.

Sin decir más empezó a correr tras la pareja. Alcanzaría a Yuuki. Kahoko no lo estaba siguiendo, aquello no le importo.

Alcanzó a la castaña, cerca a la parada de buses. Al parecer había tenido una discusión con el otro tipo. Se acercó a ella, como si acorralara a una indefensa presa.

— Yuuki…

— ¿Quién es usted?... ¿acaso me conoce? —dijo mas asustada.

— Soy Kuran Kaname, y tú eres Cross Yuuki…

— Usted me está confundiendo, yo soy Wakashimatsu Yukiko…

— No, tú eres Cross Yuuki. Mi Yuuki — la tomó del brazo.

— Suélteme.

Ella empezó a forcejear hasta librarse de su agarre, para luego echarse a correr. Escapando de él. Ella tomó el bus, él no pudo abordar dicho bus. Yuuki volvía a escaparse de él.

Empezó a correr tras el bus, pero no lograba alcanzarlo. Escuchó un par de bocinazos. Provenían de su coche, que era conducido por Kahoko. Inmediatamente abordó su automóvil.

— Kahoko, sigue a ese bus.

— Pero…

— Hazlo de una maldita vez.

Kahoko empezó a seguir a ese autobús. La idea de volver a perder a Yuuki lo aterraba.

— Kaname, esa chica está…

— Luego me lo dices.

La chica de cabello castaño había bajado del bus, él también bajo de su auto y empezó a seguirla de nuevo. Kahoko venia tras él, gritando su nombre.

Quiso explicarle su pasado a aquella chica, ella empezó a asustarse aun más. Hasta que pido ayuda.

Varias personas le impidieron acercarse a su Yuuki. Hasta que lo detuvieron, junto con Kahoko. Ambos acabaron detenidos en la delegación.

— Eres un idiota. Nunca pensé estar detenida por acoso.

— ¿Quién te manada a seguirme? —respondió con simpleza.

— Tú me llamaste en primer lugar…

— Ya no te alteres. Ya llame a Seiren, ella vendrá por nosotros.

Kahoko solo lanzó un suspiro frustrado. Mientras él empezó a sonreír. Había encontrado a su dulce Yuuki, y no pararía hasta que esté de vuelta a su lado…

— Kaname… aquella chica, Wakashimatsu Yukiko, la conocí unos años atrás…

— ¿Qué?... ¿Por qué…?

— No sabía que ella se parecía a Cross Yuuki, además ella me dijo que se llamaba Kiryuu Yukiko, que está casada y tiene un hijo con Kiryuu Zero…

* * *

Quería destrozar todo el lugar. Quería matar a Kaname y a Kahoko. Ese par de idiotas no se había aparecido por el evento. No quería pensar que ambos habían escapado, además sabía muy bien que Kahoko era muy cobarde.

Porque tenía que terminar todo de esta manera. Hoy tenía que ser uno de los mejores días, hoy se anunciaría su compromiso con Kuran Kaname…

¿Por qué Kaname le hacía esto?

— Cálmate, Sara —dijo su madre, mientras la llevaba a no sabía dónde—. Sonríe, no dejes que ellos vean tu frustración.

Ella empezó a sonreír. Sabia sonreír falsamente, no le había costado mucho fingir una sonrisa. Un grupo de periodistas las siguieron.

— Hiou-sama ¿Hoy no se iba anunciar el compromiso de su hija con Kuran Kaname-sama? —preguntó uno de los periodistas.

— No, hemos decidido que se realizaría una fiesta muy aparte, para anunciar su compromiso. Hoy solo se celebra el veinticinco aniversario de Kuran Enterprise.

— ¿Nos notificaran la fecha del compromiso?

— Claro, ustedes serán los primeros en saberlo —respondió Shizuka—. Ahora con su permiso, necesitamos un poco de privacidad.

Los periodistas se retiraron sin hacer más preguntas. Quedaron conformes con lo poco que les dijo su madre. Shizuka la llevó hasta donde estaba Juuri Kuran.

— Sara, disculpa a mi hijo —dijo Juuri.

— No se preocupe, Juuri-sama —respondió con voz angelical—. Seguro Kaname tuvo sus contratiempos.

— Dime madre, pronto seremos familia.

Sara trató de ocultar con todas sus fuerzas su sonrisa de victoria. Solo sonrió y asintió.

— Les dije a los periodistas que haremos una fiesta aparte para anunciar su compromiso. No te molesta ¿verdad, Juuri? —dijo Shizuka.

— No, es más te lo agradezco. No quisiera un escándalo con este tema. Gracias Shizuka.

— De nada. Un escándalo no le vendría bien a Kuran Enterprise.

— Cierto. Sara, hablare con Kaname. Fijaremos la fecha del compromiso, será antes o después del compromiso de Takkun y Kaho-chan. No te preocupes.

* * *

_**Fin del capítulo siete.**_

* * *

_Hola a todos. Gracias por leer, también disculpen por la larga demora. Lo siento._

Voy a confesar que este fanfic se me hace más fácil actualizar, ya que los capítulos son cortos. En cambio con Inesperado no es así, ya que siempre trato de que los capítulos estén alrededor de las diez mil palabras. Pero bueno.

Espero que este cap. les haya gustado.

¿Comentarios? ¿Favoritos o alertas?

Se despide Liz Asakura


	9. Capítulo VIII: Planificando el futuro

**Hola :D, gracias por leer. **

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: Vampire Knight no me pertenece, como también no me pertenece stairway to heaven, ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**_

* * *

_**¿Destino…?**_

_Capítulo VIII_

_Planificando el futuro._

* * *

Cojeó hasta llegar a su fuente de trabajo, un pequeño local en el centro comercial, después de aquel momento incomodo. Aquel hombre que la persiguió la asustó a gran escala. La había perseguido desde el parque de diversiones, y para rematarla Zero la había dejado en aquel lugar... aunque pensándolo bien, Zero se había molestado con su curiosidad por saber lo que aquel hombre quería decirle. Por ese motivo la había dejado, para que saciara su curiosidad. Todo había terminado de la peor forma.

Suspiró. Por lo menos se había deshecho de aquel hombre. No tenía porque recordar a ese hombre, que la había asustado.

Ingresó al local. Sonrió al ver a Yori junto al pequeño Yoh, el hijo de Yori y Kaito. Todos sus miedos, por lo sucedido anteriormente, desaparecieron, siendo remplazados por una sonrisa.

— Hola Yori-chan, Yoh-chan —saludó mientras tomaba en brazos a Yoh.

— ¡Yuki! ¿Por qué tan temprano, no tenias una cita con Zero? —preguntó Yori.

— Terminó mas antes de lo que pensaba —mintió—.Pensé que necesitabas ayuda…

— Discutieron ¿Cierto? —dedujo inmediatamente Sayori. Yuki solo asintió—. Solucionaran sus problemas. Siempre fueron así ¿verdad, Yuki?

— Si, pero… —hizo un mohín— más tarde me disculpare con Zero.

Tomó asiento junto a Yori, en el pequeño sofá que tenían, sin soltar a Yoh. Ocultando la pequeña lesión que se había hecho en el tobillo al escapar de ese hombre.

Ella empezó a jugar tranquilamente con Yoh, que parecía ser la copia, versión masculina, de Yori, tratando de dejar de lado lo que había pasado unos minutos atrás…

— Yuki… tengo una mala noticia.

Yuki giró la cabeza al escuchar el tono de voz de su amiga.

— El casero quiere que dejemos el local, que ya tiene un mejor contrato…

— ¡Qué demonios…! ¡No puede hacer eso!

— Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada. Nos dio dos días para desalojar…

Este no podía ser un mejor día. Pensó Yuki. Primero discutía con su novio por culpa de un desconocido, salía herida por culpa del mismo desconocido, y ahora, para rematarla, les daban un plazo para abandonar su fuente de trabajo. Todos sus años de sacrificio se iban a la basura, todo el apoyo que Zero le había otorgado también.

¿Dónde trabajarían Yori y ella?

Lo único que ella sabía hacer era diseñar y confeccionar prendas de vestir. Había encontrado algo en lo que es buena y se lo querían arrebatar de las manos…

— Tengo otra noticia —continuo hablando Yori—. Antes de recibir la noticia del desalojo, me llamó un representante de las galerías "global group", ofreciéndonos trabajo. Diseñar y confeccionar prendas. Yo les dije que lo pensaríamos, tal vez…

— Deberíamos aceptar, aunque no me agrade la idea de que otro se vuelva el dueño de lo que hago, es lo mejor para no quedar desempleadas —dijo Yuki con la seriedad que pocas veces tenia.

— Yo también pensé lo mismo.

Las dos se quedaron con un silencio sombrío, sabían que no tenían otra alternativa.

— Deberías ir a casa Yuki. Descansa y arregla las cosas con Zero.

— ¿Estarás bien, Yori?

— Si, Kaito vendrá a recogerme… pero tal vez debería llamarlo, por lo de tu tobillo.

— Eh…

…

— Gracias por traerme, Kaito.

Dijo Yuki una vez de haber salido del automóvil de Kaito.

— Agradécele más a Sayori, prácticamente me obligo a traerte —dijo divertido Takamiya—. Arregla tus problemas con ese idiota, estaba muy molesto en la tarde y, tal vez, haya bebido unas copas. ¡Ah! Y no le menciones a aquel hombre que te persiguió.

—Gracias por la información, lo tendré en cuenta.

— Bueno voy a recoger a mi linda esposa. Nos vemos Yuki —el castaño miró hacía los asientos traseros—. Yoh, despídete de tu tía.

— Adiós, tía Yuki —se despidió alegremente el niño de ojos ámbares.

— Adiós Kaito, Yoh-chan.

Una vez que el automóvil de Kaito desapareció de su vista, lanzó un sonoro suspiro. Lo que le esperaba allá dentro no la animaba del todo. Solo rogaba que Yagari-san no haya salido esta noche.

Abrió lentamente la puerta del apartamento, en el que vive junto a Zero y Yagari. Apenas ingresó a su hogar lo vio tendido en el suelo, rodeado de unas cuantas botellas —asumía que eran de licor—.

Se acercó hacía él, la palma de su mano intentaba acariciar los cabellos plateados de aquel hombre. Era hora de aceptar su error.

— Zero... yo...

Zero la interrumpió, tomándola de la mano y atrayéndola hacía él, en un abrazo lleno de sentimientos.

— ¿Zero...?

— Discúlpame, Yuki lo siento. Yo... no puedo ni siquiera imaginarme una vida sin ti.

La abrazó con más fuerza, demostrando todos los sentimientos que tenia por la mujer a la cual amaba mucho. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Yuki.

— No sé qué haría si no estás a mi lado. Sé que no te merezco, pero te amo. Te amo tanto que duele... Yuuki.

Empezaron a caer pequeñas lágrimas de su rostro, mientras correspondía el abrazo de su novio. Varios sentimientos empezaron a desbordarse. Lo amaba tanto.

— Eres un idiota, Zero. Yo te amo, jamás te dejaría… Ya te dije que estamos juntos de por vida.

* * *

El solo saber que estaba a su lado lo hacía muy feliz, que le diga que lo ama lo hacía infinitamente feliz. Pero nada dura para siempre, eso lo sabía muy bien. Hoy su pequeña felicidad estaba a punto de ser arrebatada de sus manos, a punto de llevársela lejos y que ella terminara odiándolo.

Su mundo casi se derrumbo cuando aquel hombre, Kuran Kaname, reconoció a Yuuki, y se presentó insistiendo en su relación. En ese momento sus sentimientos más oscuros se apoderaron de él, llevándose a Yuuki lejos del Kuran.

Yuuki sentía curiosidad por la información que podía brindarle aquel hombre. Zero sintió aun más temor, el temor a que Yuuki lo odie —no la culparía si lo odiaba—, pero supo camuflarlo muy bien con la molestia. Había abandonado a Yuuki a merced de aquel hombre que podía decirle toda la verdad, y contarle la clase de monstro que era.

"_Entenderé si decides no regresar",_ fue sido la última frase que le dijo, en un murmuro, a Yuuki, antes de huir.

No había conocido personalmente a Kuran Kaname, solo sabía de su existencia por Yuuki, hasta hoy. Kuran estaba de nuevo en Japón, eso significaba que Sara e Ichiru también había regresado. Sara ignoraría la presencia de Yuuki, pero Ichiru no. Pronto todo se derrumbaría.

Eso fue todo lo que pensaba toda la tarde, que ella no volvería…

Pero ahora Yuuki estaba en sus brazos, diciéndole que lo amaba y nunca lo dejaría. Aquellas frases podían hacerlo sentir el hombre más feliz de la tierra, pero también lo hacían sentir una inmensa culpa, por haber arrebatado a Yuuki otro tipo de felicidad.

— Te amo Zero, y también te amaré en otra vida.

Aquellas palabras lo hacían sentir tan vivo… olvidado completamente el incidente de la tarde.

— Yo también, te amo Yuki.

Zero tomó su rostro con sus manos, empezó a acercar sus labios a los de ella, uniéndolos en un tierno beso.

— Te amo.

Volvió a capturar sus labios, esta vez en un beso apasionado, envolvió sus manos en su pequeña cintura, ella envolvió sus manos alrededor de su cuello, profundizando aun más el beso. Demostrándose todo el amor y temor que sentían.

Se querando abrazados y en silencio, por un momento, hasta que Yuuki decidió romper el silencio.

— Zero… creo que deberíamos casarnos

Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa. Yuuki había abarcado el tema del matrimonio hacia tres años atrás, él siempre había estado evadiendo el tema porque no se sentía merecedor de ella.

— Dijiste que podíamos casarnos cuando tuvieras un trabajo estable, o fueras famoso —lo miró a los ojos—. Ganaste ese concurso, y podrás mostrar tu talento al mundo en poco tiempo. Zero… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Yuuki siempre lo tomaba por sorpresa, esta no era la excepción. No pudo evitar sonreír.

— Cuando termine ese mural, te pediré matrimonio apropiadamente y nos casaremos. Solo espera un poco más.

* * *

Observaba como Kahoko daba vueltas por la oficina impaciente y molesta, mientras que sus zapatillas de tacón resonaban por toda la oficina.

— Kahoko deja de estar molesta, en cambio yo debería estar molesto, jamás me comentaste que la viste.

— Ya te dije que no sabía que era ella, idiota —despotricó—. Quien iba a saber que me estaba mintiendo, que ella no estaba casada y ese niño que tenía era el hijo de su amiga.

— Me debes una disculpa, por falsas acusaciones —dijo con superioridad.

— Vete al diablo, Kuran. Te recuerdo que Wakashimatsu vive con Kiryuu. VIVEN JUNTOS —resaltó—. Además no te debo ni una disculpa, ya que gracias a ti me detuvieron…

— Vale, olvidémoslo.

— Así está mejor…

— Pero quiero que me hagas un favor. Oponte a la decisión que tome frente a Sara.

Kahoko sonrió con autosuficiencia.

— Con mucho gusto…

— Disculpen la demora —dijo Sara, que ingresaba a la oficina totalmente calmada y en su máscara de niña buena.

— Ya era hora de que llegues, Cross —dijo Kahoko.

— No seas tan dura, Kahoko —dijo calmado Kaname—. Mejor empecemos con esto. ¿A quién sería mejor reclutar? ¿Marianne o Hana?

— Marianne es famosa, pero no tiene el potencial que Hana. Hana tiene muchos diseños innovadores le vendría bien a la galería. En cambio Marianne tiene fama por su buena calidad —mencionó Sara.

Kaname sonrió al escuchar los halagos de Sara hacia Hana.

— Marianne estaba más interesada en firmar un contrato que Hana.

Como había planeado, Kahoko siempre le daría la contra a Sara. Todo salía como lo había planeado.

— Lo que necesita más "Global group" ahora son los diseños innovadores de Hana. Yo voy por Hana —dijo Kaname.

— No estaban interesados en firmar un contrato. Yo digo que vayamos por Marianne, que si estaba interesado —dijo con determinación Kahoko.

— Yo también digo que vayamos por Hana, necesitamos sus diseños —Sara dio su apoyo a Kaname.

Kaname sonrió con victoria todo había salido como había planeado. Pronto volvería a verla.

— Bien, ganó Hana. Kahoko llámalos.

Asakura puso los ojos en blanco por la orden. Sospechaba que Kaname quería algo de Hana. Observó los nombres de las administradoras del local. Ahí entendió que es lo que planeaba Kaname.

— ¿A quién crees que debería llamar, Kaname? ¿Takamiya Sayori o Wakashimatsu Yukiko?

Kaname planeaba traer a la empresa a Wakashimatsu Yukiko con el consentimiento de Sara.

* * *

_**Fin del capítulo ocho.**_

* * *

_Hola a todos. Gracias por leer, también disculpen por la larga demora. Lo siento._

Espero que este cap. les haya gustado.

¿Comentarios? ¿Favoritos o alertas?

Se despide Liz Asakura


	10. Capítulo IX: Confrontaciones

**Hola :D, gracias por leer. **

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: Vampire Knight no me pertenece, como también no me pertenece stairway to heaven, ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**_

* * *

_**¿Destino…?**_

_Capítulo IX_

_Confrontaciones._

* * *

— Firma aquí... Listo. Bienvenida Takamiya-san.

— Muchas gracias, Kisaragi-san.

Irrumpió en la oficina, ingresando inmediatamente. Observó a la chica de cabello rubio caramelo, ojos ámbares, piel clara, su carácter serio. Ella era Takamiya Sayori, la amiga de Wakashimatsu Yukiko.

— Buenos días —saludó.

— Hola Kaho-chan —saludó Fuuka—. Ella es la nueva empleada de la sección, Takamiya Sayori de Hana. Takamiya-san, ella Asakura Kahoko, una de las encargadas de esta sección.

— Mucho gusto en conocerla, Asakura-san —dio una reverencia.

— Igualmente, Takamiya-san —dio una ligera reverencia—. Si me acompañas por favor, quiero presentarte a tus compañeros, a la otra encargada y al presidente.

— Claro —respondió sin decir mas, siguiéndola.

Kahoko salió de la oficina, acompañada de Sayori, no sin antes despedirse de su amiga. Caminaron en silencio. Observó sutilmente a la amiga de Yukiko. Según la investigación de Kaname ella estaba casada, con Takamiya Kaito, tenían un hijo, ambos eran muy cercanos tanto a Wakashimatsu como a Kiryuu. Aquella mujer no parecía saber más, no parecía ocultar algo… pero según Kaname, ella y su esposo sabían algo de Wakashimatsu, que podrían ocultar su verdadera identidad.

Kaname ya estaba alucinando, estaba desesperado por encontrar ese remplazo de Yuuki. De todas formas, si Wakashimatsu Yukiko fuera Cross Yuuki, ella creía que, seguiría amando a Kiryuu Zero. Bueno aquellos eran sus pensamientos…

— Takamiya-san —llamó la atención de la rubia—. ¿Cuánto tardara en llegar su socia?

— De media a una hora, no creo que tarde mas —respondió con voz monótona.

— Ya veo…

Divisó a Sara. Una sonrisa maliciosa se curvo en sus labios, mas adelante podría divertirse con ella.

— Sara —llamó la atención de Cross—, ya que estas por aquí te quiero presentar a Takamiya Sayori, es de Hana. Takamiya-san, ella es Cross Sara, otra de las encargadas de la sección, es mi compañera.

— Gusto en conocerla Takamiya-san —dijo Sara, con la mejor sonrisa que podía llegar a fingir.

Observó la reacción de Sayori, que parecía que había visto a un muerto. Tenía una expresión de gran sorpresa y una mezcla de miedo y odio por la persona que se encontraba frente a ella. ¿Por qué Takamiya Sayori miraba de esa forma a Sara? ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

— Igualmente, Cross-san —respondió con cara de póker, ocultando sus sentimientos.

Un silencio incomodo reino por unos minutos, Sara seguía intrigada por la mirada que le dedicó Sayori. Aunque le costaba admitir, a ella también le causaba intriga el porqué de aquella mirada. Pero decidió dejar a un lado aquellos pensamientos, para mejor romper el silencio incomodo, que los gobernaba en este instante.

— ¿Sara viste a Kaname?

— Si, fue a conocer a la persona que pintara _aquel mural _—dijo con desdén las últimas palabras.

— Ya veo. Takamiya-san tendrá que conocer al presidente Kuran en otra ocasión. Por ahora vamos a su lugar de trabajo.

— Está bien.

Caminó junto a la otra rubia que seguía sus pasos, Sara se había ido por otra dirección.

Aquella mujer le causaba mucha intriga ¿Por qué miró de esa forma a Sara? ¿Acaso Takamiya conocía a Sara?, sea cual fuere la respuesta aquella mujer empezaba a resultar un enigma.

…::::::::::…

Deambuló por los pasillos, rumbo a la cafetería, necesitaba un poco de descanso. Más que todo de sus pensamientos, por algún motivo empezó a intrigarle el pasado de Cross Yuuki, como el parecido que tenían Kiryuu Zero y Cross Ichiru. Muchas preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza, pero ni una respuesta.

Además nadie le daría una respuesta. En aquellos años ella vivía en Estados Unidos, Kaname también, los únicos que saben sobre lo que pasó con Cross Yuuki eran Sara e Ichiru. Sara no le contaría nada, es mas no le gustaba mencionar su nombre. Ichiru… él siempre hacia lo que Sara y su madre, Shizuka Hiou, le ordenaban…

— Hola Kahoko —saludo la persona en la cual estuvo pensando, Ichiru.

— Hola Ichiru…

¿Valdría la pena intentarlo?

— ¿Quieres tomar un café conmigo?

…::::::::::…

— Vamos Kahoko, dime porque me trajiste aquí. Sabemos muy bien que no es para preguntar "Como va mi relación con María" o "Como estoy en mi vida".

— ¿Tan notoria es mi curiosidad?... siempre pensé que era muy sutil.

— Y lo eres, solo en algunos momentos se desbordan tus sentimientos, más que todo lo que refiere a Kaname y tus sentimientos por él. —Kahoko se quedó en blanco ante aquella afirmación—. No te preocupes, no muchos lo notan, entre ellos esta Kaname.

Se le escapó un suspiro de alivio, saber que su más grande secreto seguía siendo un secreto, bueno al menos para Kaname. Elevó la mirada, observando directamente a Ichiru. Era ahora o nunca.

— Cuéntame todo lo que sepas de Yuuki, mientras Kaname y yo vivíamos en América.

Ichiru estaba sorprendido con su petición, al parecer nunca pensó que le pediría aquello.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

— Me dio curiosidad… además quería saber si tú eras el hermano que siempre mencionaba Yuuki en sus cartas. Kaname siempre pensó que era tu el hermano del que hablaba Yuuki, por eso siempre tuvo una pequeña aberración contigo…

Ichiru se echo a reír sin parar. Aquella no era la reacción que esperaba por parte del peli plata. Lo miró con extrañeza.

— ¿Qué te causa gracia, Ichiru? —preguntó con voz sombría.

— Ya… te lo… explicare —respondió tratando de tranquilizarse—. Me parece gracioso que Kaname me tratara mal al principio por aquello. —Respiró a fondo—. El "hermano" del que hablaba Yuuki era mi hermano Zero.

— ¿Zero? —preguntó, apenas en un murmuro.

— Si. Zero y Yuuki se llevaban de maravilla, los dos eran muy apegados, no podían estar sin el otro, a veces peleaban, parecían una pareja de recién casados —sonrió con nostalgia—. Ellos estaban enamorados, pero Sara siempre les recordaba que eran hermanos, más que todo a Yuuki.

— ¿Estaban enamorados? —pregunto sorprendida—. ¿Yuuki no estaba enamorada de Kaname?

— Yo creo que estuvo enamorada de Kaname hasta los dieciséis, tal vez más antes. Pero luego se enamoro de Zero, le costaba admitirlo por lo que siempre le decía Sara...

— ¿Ósea que se obligaba a seguir enamorada en sus últimos años?

— Si. En cambio a Zero le costaba admitirlo por otros motivos, mas familiares, a él poco le importaba que fueran hermanos por ley.

— ¿Qué paso la noche que Yuuki murió?

— Tú sabes más que yo en ese asunto, Kahoko. Tu viste la escena del crimen, en cambio yo no. La última vez que hable con Yuuki fue para pedirle que vaya a recoger a Zero, a la casa de unos amigos, después de aquello me entere que estaba muerta.

— ¿Y tu hermano, donde esta?

— Huyó la noche que murió Yuuki, en ese momento me moleste pero creo que fue lo mejor. No sé de lo que Zero habría sido capaz de hacer, pienso que jamás se hubiera separado de Yuuki, que se hubiera quedado con su cadáver, desesperado, y tal vez se hubiera echado la culpa de aquello —lanzó un suspiro muy sonoro—. Kahoko esa es una pequeña historia de amor Yuuki y Zero se amaban, pero les costaba admitirlo. Pero pienso que ahora están juntos, creo que Zero termino siguiéndola, ya que nuca mas tuve noticias de mi hermano.

— Lo siento —dijo apenada, como pocas veces lo había estado—, pero…

— Tengo que irme, Kahoko. Vine a ver a mi hermana pero ya no tengo tiempo, otro día será —se puso de pie—. Nos vemos.

— Adiós Ichiru.

Miró como Ichiru se iba. Todo aquello fue mucha información, además eran muchas coincidencias. Aquella chica, Wakashimatsu Yukiko, se parecía mucho a Yuuki, y su novio tenia el mismo nombre que el hermano de Ichiru, para añadir más dudas Kiryuu tenía un gran parecido a Ichiru. Y… ¿Si él era el hermano de Ichiru? Entonces Wakashimatsu era Yuuki.

Empezó a correr lo más rápido que aquellos tacones le permitían. Kaname tenía que saber aquellos, tenía que saberlo… pero si ellos, Yuuki y Zero, realmente se amaba quien era ella para separarlos, quien era ella para quitarles su felicidad. Pero Kaname había sufrido buscando a Yuuki…

Encontró a Kaname en el pasillo, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

¿Qué debería hacer?

— Kaname…

— Empezó el jugo Kahoko. —La rubia lo miró con duda—. Ya rete a mi rival, será cuestión de tiempo tener de vuelta a mi dulce Yuuki, Kiryuu no me lo quitara.

En ese momento supo que Kaname no merecía destruir la felicidad de esos dos. Ellos merecían estar juntos, por eso no diría nada…

* * *

Observó el mural en blanco, frente al carrusel. Al pie de aquel mural se encontraba un joven, vestido informalmente, con una libreta, dibujando en dicho objeto lo que haría con el mural. Kaname Kuran sonrió con victoria al verlo. Hoy trazaría las líneas del juego con su rival, le demostraría que Yuuki era suya, solo de él.

Se acerco al joven.

— Bonito dibujo —dijo de la nada sorprendiendo al peli plata—. Quiero que sea una gran obra de arte, al final el mural es para la mujer que más amo —sonrió con soberbia.

— ¿Qué quiere? ¿Quién es usted? — pregunto molesto, arrojando la libreta al piso.

— Soy Kaname Kuran, Futuro heredero de "Kuran Enterprise", dueño de este parque, presidente de las galerías "Global group" y el que pidió este mural. Usted no necesita presentarse Kiryuu-kun, ya lo conozco.

— ¿Y qué es lo que quiere? —preguntó tratando de mantener a raya sus emociones.

— El mural y a ella —lo miró directamente a los ojos—. Yuuki volverá a mi lado tarde o temprano, la mujer que tienes no te pertenece, ella es mía…

— Ella se llama Wakashimatsu Yukiko, es mi prometida. Kuran, usted no puede reclamar propiedad de algo que le pertenece —dijo a la defensiva.

— Tampoco usted, Kiryuu —dio media vuelta—. Ya veremos con respecto a ella. Por el momento quiero una obra de arte en aquel mural. —empezó a alejarse del joven de mirada amatista—. Por cierto, Kiryuu tienes un gran parecido con mi futuro cuñado, Ichiru. Nos vemos.

Se alejo dejando atónito a Kiryuu. Había logrado su cometido, ahora era cuestión de tiempo para que Yuuki vuelva a su lado. Solo cuestión de tiempo…

* * *

_**Fin del capítulo nueve**_

* * *

_Hola a todos. Gracias por leer, también gracias a Karen333 por añadir el fanfic a Favoritos, muchas gracias._

Espero que este cap. les haya gustado.

¿Comentarios? ¿Favoritos o alertas?

Se despide Liz Asakura


End file.
